


When revenge goes wrong...

by SteveM



Series: In The Public Interest [5]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: After being tied up and (enjoyably) tormented for information by Batwoman Sara Lance is out for revenge. Unfortunately she might have forgotten exactly who she was dealing with...Content Warning: Just in case it's not clear this one is very, VERY explicit. The author wishes this to be known this wasn't planned but seems to happen every time Sara gets a leading guest star spot. Rule of the universe kinda thing...
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: In The Public Interest [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101194
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

All things considered it had been a pretty good day. The latest financial audit of Wayne Enterprises confirmed they’d turned the proverbial corner and virtually all of their real estate investment was paying off. Better still the idea of going with ethical development had proven to be a winner and those former no-go areas of Gotham they’d poured money into were definitely on the road to recovery, pushing the value of their investment up in the process. 

Granted, Kate Kane thought to herself as she finished up the paperwork, that last part might have something to do with Batwoman hitting extra hard if she found anyone being naughty in those places but it seemed to have worked. And there’d been the story that the Daily Planet had run highlighting the good news for the citizens of Gotham. That had been a nice surprise especially when she found out Kara was just as shocked as Kate was. They’d both assumed it was Clark being kind but, no, he’d just made sure to get the assignment when Perry White came up with the idea. 

She glanced over at the framed pages hanging proudly on the office wall. Bruce could keep the giant penny, she thought with a grin, she’d take front pages proclaiming Gotham was being won back from the gangs any day. Doubly so when those pages made clear that when it came to the reasons why so many were suffering there wasn’t much of a difference between the street gangs and the financial robbers masquerading as solid businesses. 

And then there’d been Kara giving her a quick call over lunch to talk about their anniversary. Two years since they’d been married… Kate could barely believe it. She still felt like she was dreaming every time she saw her wife. Was she really getting to spend her life with such a beautiful, kind and all-round fascinating woman? Apparently so and Kara had been fairly insistent on wanting to surprise Kate with whatever she had planned. All she’d asked was for Kate to keep the date free and that wasn’t exactly a hardship. 

Kate sent the last email and stretched in her chair, working the knots from her shoulders. That was the only downside of winning your fights from a desk really, it didn’t exactly keep you in shape. Well that was something she could easily sort out she thought as she logged out of the computer and headed for her door of her private apartment set into the right wall of the office. 

As she walked into the main living space Kate paused momentarily then turned from the bedroom to get a drink from the kitchen. She popped open the fridge and paused, considering her options as, behind her, a figure clad all in white dropped silently from the ceiling. It moved quickly across the open ground, booted feet somehow not making a sound as the distance closed. A hand reached for Kate’s shoulder, arcing to come over and lock around her throat.

Without warning Kate spun and rather than a ready-mixed smoothie she had a small, wide-necked gun in her hand. She had time to spot the shocked look in the striking blue eyes facing her before pulling the trigger and sending a thin net bursting out to wrap around her would-be attacker. A moment later the white-suited assassin clattered to the floor, her arms pinned to her sides and legs kicking in a fruitless escape attempt.

Kate was on her in a second grabbing the net and turning the woman onto her stomach. She grabbed one thrashing leg and pulled it back and up until she could wrap it up in the trailing edge of the net. A moment later she’d done the same to the other leg, effectively hog-tying the woman and leaving her squirming on her stomach. 

“Hi Sara, how’re you doing?” Kate asked casually as she got up, went back to the fridge and got the smoothie she’d wanted from the door pocket. “Still holding a grudge about the VR thing?”

“Oh fuck you.” Sara ground out, her fingers flexing as she tried to find some leverage. 

“We’ll get to that dear.” Kate said with a laugh as she sat down in front of Sara and offered her the bottle. “Drink?”

Sara just glared at her and Kate shrugged. “Suit yourself.” She ran her eye down Sara’s bound body, lingering on her legs were they curved in the hogtie. “Damn you’re hot when you’re tied up. At my feet. After failing to surprise me.”

“I repeat: fuck you.” Sara said.

“You really want to get to that so quickly?” Kate said with a raised eyebrow. “I mean, you know I’m going to need to do something creative to you for this, right?”

“Don’t give me that, you just want an excuse!”

“Nope, not at all.” Kate said casually. “Remember, I get to share my nights with Kara and no matter how attractive you may be - and you are, by the way, insanely so - you’re not going to compete with her.”

“Thanks.” Sara bit out with a death glare. Unfortunately for her Kate just laughed and patted her head. 

“You know I respect the hell out of you Sara but this really can’t carry on. This is, what, your third attempt at payback now?”

“Second.”

“Only if you don’t count that time in National City when Kara and I had to unexpectedly change our plans and ended up here in Gotham while you staked out our apartment there.”

“Still makes this only the second attempt.”

“Alright. If that’s what helps you sleep at night. But, remind me, how did the last time end up going for you?”

“You know full well!”

“Oh I do… but I want to hear you say it.”

Sara glared up at Kate then slowly, defiantly stuck her tongue out. Kate sighed and shook her head sadly.

“Really? You break into my home, try to attack me from behind - which, by the way, not exactly an honourable revenge - and are damn lucky that I decided to go with non-lethal security measures. You’ve got no way out of that net without my help and your grand plan for resolving the situation is to act like you’re, what, five?”

Sara just kept the glare going and kept silent. 

“Alright, fine, have it your way.” Kate said. “Let’s have those boots off.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Wait, what?” Sara asked, suddenly concerned. Kate had produced, seemingly from nowhere, a couple of lengths of soft silk rope and was busy tying first one then the other around Sara’s knees in a very complicated harness. The ends of the rope were then wrapped around the opposite wrist and drawn tight until the two lines formed a tight X shape holding Sara in a rather unorthodox but very effective hogtie. Satisfied that the knots would hold Kate flicked a knife from under the counter and carefully sliced away the sections of net currently holding Sara’s ankles. As the net fell free Sara tried to pull her legs away… but the rope harnesses locked her in place just as effectively as if her ankles were still bound.

The boots themselves were buckled closed and it took Kate only a few seconds to unsnap them and slid them both off, grabbing Sara’s socks at the same time to leave her bound and barefoot on the floor of Kate’s kitchen.

“Oh well done, you’ve taken my boots, congratulations.” Sara said making sure every word dripped with sarcasm. “What’s next, you’re going to take my gloves too?”

“Actually….” Kate put a cardboard box down on the floor a couple of feet in front of Sara. The top wasn’t sealed but rested loosely in place so the bound assassin couldn’t quite see what was in it. Kate rested a single finger on the back of the box and gently, slowly, teasingly pushed it over… and a mass of thick rubber bands spilled out on the white marble.

Sara’s eyes went wide. “Woah woah woah, hang on a minute…”

“I’m trying to be nice to you Sara but if you’re not going to co-operate I can be very, very nasty without no effort at all.” Kate said, running her hand through Sara’s long blonde hair. “Ava told me you’ve got *very* sensitive feet… she wouldn’t happen to be right about that would she?”

“I…” Sara’s eyes were still fixed on the rubber bands and she swallowed hard. “Okay, yes. Yes she’s right.”

“Say it.”

“I’ve got very sensitive feet.”

“Good girl.” Kate ruffled Sara’s hair and patted the back of her shoulder in as condescending a manner as possible. “So what would happen if I took one of these… slid it over your right foot like this… pulled it out as far as it’d gooooooo….”

“Okay stop!” Sara said urgently. She could feel the stress on the band, its surface had to be a good six inches from her foot now and she really, really didn’t want Kate to let it snap back. “You win, okay? I’ll be good.”

“Hmm…. Not sure I believe you.”

“No, really, I will!” Sara said with sudden concern. “I’ll… I’ll answer your questions, alright? I won’t fight back. I’ll….”

“Be good?”

“Yes!”

“Glad to hear it.” Kate let a little of the tension dissipate from the band then hesitated. “Of course you did still break in here and attack me so…” 

She let go.

Sara yelped as the rubber snapped against her helpless sole. It seemed impossible that something so simple, so plain could cause such a lot of pain but it was also impossible to deny the results. And that hadn’t been full strength…

“Okay, I’m sorry!” Sara said urgently as Kate gently ran a nail along the sides of the band making Sara giggle at the scraping along her sole. “I won’t do it again, I promise!”

“You said that last time.” Kate pointed out giving the band the gentlest tug and letting it ping back to a little squeak from the beautiful woman currently bound before her. “I really should play a symphony on these lovely feet of yours just to teach you a lesson.”

“No! No I’ve learnt it already!” Sara said quickly. “Really, it won’t happen again.”

“Two months, tops.” Kate said as she sat cross-legged in front of Sara and eyed her thoughtfully. “Then your pride will get the better of you again. We both know it will. So that leaves me two problems to solve. First of all, you *are* going to have to be punished for this…”

“Oh…” Sara’s voice was suddenly very small and quiet, an odd mix of fear and anticipation that was entirely genuine on her part. She knew from past experience how wonderful yet awful Kate’s punishments could be.

“And then we’re going to have to figure out how to put this all behind us once and for all.” Kate finished. She reached forward and grabbed the netting wrapped around Sara’s shoulders. In one quick move she pulled the slim blonde forward so her chest was resting on Kate’s feet and her head was in Kate’s lap. Sara had to crane her neck a little to look Kate in the eye but the view was definitely worth the effort.

“You know I like you, right?” Kate asked. “And I’d never do anything that you were really flat out against?”

Sara thought about protesting… but the truth was that as much as she hated being helpless like this it was also one hell of a turn on. And it didn’t hurt that it was Kate Kane being ‘mean’ to her. Oh, and Kate had always, always seemed willing to stop should Sara truly and properly object. Plus she had brought it on herself when you got right down to it.

“Yeah. Yeah I know.” Sara admitted with a slight smile. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it though.”

“Have I ever done anything to you you haven’t liked….?”

“Umm… “ Sara mumbled something barely audible and Kate shook her head.

“Louder?”

“No. No you haven’t.” Sara sighed. 

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“No.” Sara sighed again. One of the downsides of being in Kate’s lap like this was she could so easily imagine doing some very intimate things to the beautiful Bat and being treated like this really wasn’t helping her avoid those flights of fancy.

“Alright. Now I haven’t got time to drop you back at Star City tonight. Kara’s coming over for the night and I’ll be damned if I lose an hour to her flying you home and getting back here. So unfortunately for you this won’t be as easy as having ben-wa balls inside you during a rather turbulent flight in the Batwing.”

Sara burned red with embarrassment. Oh she remembered that ride alright… she also remembered the camera pointed right at her the entire way as she tried to control herself. She’d been doing alright before Kate had started to perform some pretty hard in-flight manoeuvres and once she’d lost control that was that. Delivering her back to her apartment tied to a chair for Ava to find with the video file on a USB drive tucked into her cleavage had just been the cruel icing on a particularly inventive cake.

“So tell me, Sara Lance… what’s it going to take to put all this behind us?”

“Uh… want to give me your ass for a night, no holds barred?” 

“Well at least you said holds not holes.” Kate noted with an evil wink. “But no, not really.”

“You don’t?” Sara sounded genuinely hurt and Kate regretted her words immediately.

“Alright, I admit the idea is more than a little tempting and if I was single I might even be able to swallow my pride long enough to say yes.” She admitted, stroking a lock of Sara’s hair out of her face. “However I think a second option is needed.”

“How about… how about a contest then?” Sara asked, thinking hard. “Give me a chance to beat you fair and square.”

“In what? Fighting?”

“Sex of course.” Sara said with a look that threatened to set Kate’s hair on fire. “I’m fine with you beating me in a fight but there are some things I won’t let go without a challenge!”

“A sex contest?” Kate laughed and ran a finger under Sara’s chin. “And, what, we raffle off the position of judge?”

“Pretty sure we could solve the national debt.” Sara pointed out. “But maybe not.”

“So, what, fuck our respective others?”

“HELL no!” Sara said with surprising force. “I’m not falling for that. Kara can do things so far beyond what a normal human can there’s no way it’d be fair.”

“Oh so you’re thinking we’re the ones getting fucked then?” Kate asked as an idea started to form.

“Yeah, exactly. I want to know which of us can last longer when we’re tied up and screwed without mercy. Because I’m pretty damn sure you’ve got nothing on me there Kane!”

“Why didn’t you say so?” Kate asked with a smile that Sara knew immediately meant nothing but trouble and she instantly regretted her bravado. “That’s easy.”

“It is?”

“Leave it with me. I can definitely set that up.” Kate assured her. “And we’ll have Kara and Ava there not as judges but as.. uh… I was going to say impartial observers but that’s never going to happen. Let’s go with: ‘to make sure everything’s fair and above board’.”

“You’re not going to tell me what you’re thinking of, are you?” Sara asked with a scowl.

“I’m not the one tied up in her targets’ lap.” Kate pointed out. “Deal?”

“I suppose yes.” Sara said reluctantly. “Not like I’ve got much choice and…” She hesitated but the look she gave Kate was a lot softer than usual. “And I do trust you to make it good.”

“Glad to hear it!” Kate laughed. “As that brings us nicely on to your punishment…”


	3. Chapter 3

“Crap, was hoping you’d forgotten that.” Sara muttered.

“Like that’s going to happen.” Kate told her with a teasing swat to Sara’s butt. “I tend to notice when there’s a beautiful woman tied up and waiting for my attention.”

“You sure you wouldn’t rather I just ate you out right here and now?” Sara offered with a note of hope. “I’m in the perfect place after all…”

“Tempting but no. Aside from anything else Kara would kill me if I said that was any sort of punishment for you and rightly so. Also if you think I’m letting your teeth anywhere near me right now you’ve got another thing coming.” Kate pointed out. “First thing’s first…” She reached under Sara’s body and without warning pulled down the zip that ran up the front of her White Canary suit. She couldn’t quite go all the way dow to Sara’s waist but getting it down to just past her naval was more than enough to let her impressive breasts spill out from their captivity.

“Hey!”

“Oh shush, you were just offering to eat me out, remember?” Kate said playfully. “Sorry the marble’s so cold.”

“Huh? What are…. Oh nnnnnnn…..” Sara tried to protest as Kate slid her back a little and stood up, resting the bound assassin face down on the marble floor. She wasn’t kidding, Sara thought through the cursing, the marble really was cold!

“I’ll be right back, need to grab something from the bedroom!” Kate said cheerfully, leaving Sara squirming bound and helpless on the floor.

She wasn’t away for more than a minute but was gratified to find that Sara hadn’t been able to move much more than a few inches. Kate made a mental note to thank Luke for the net gun and see if he was serious about building a version small enough to bolt on her gauntlets. If it could stand up to an angry Sara Lance it wouldn’t have any problem with Gotham’s street thugs.

“Comfortable?” Kate asked and had to fight back laughter as Sara just growled in response. Kate carefully laid two small silver objects down on the marble floor where Sara could see them and waited for her to realise what they were. 

“No! No don’t you dare!” Sara snapped, trying to pull away again.

“Little late for that blondie.” Kate said with a smirk. “Now play nice while I tie you up properly.”

Ignoring the stream of cursing from her friend Kate settled in and started running more ropes around Sara’s wrists, lashing them together in the small of her back. It took a little longer than Kate was used to as she had to ease Sara’s arms into the right place thanks to the net wrapped around them but the end result was pretty good. She added a couple more ropes to the mix, one from each of Sara’s wrists to the matching ankle but kept the lines wrapping around her knees intact. Finally Kate pulled out two very thin but strong and soft lines that looked a little like an exceptionally long shoelace and wrapped one around each of Sara’s big toes. The ends were left loose on the floor alongside Sara’s ribs and somehow that seemed more ominous than anything else.

“Right… now I’m going to cut the net away. I suggest you assume I know what I’m doing and resist any stupid ideas, okay?”

“Yes, yes, get on with it.” Sara said tartly, trying to make it seem like this was all beneath her somehow. Kate grinned to herself as she carefully slashed away the netting, fairly sure how the immediate future would go. Sure enough the moment Sara felt the net fall from her body she lurched forward, testing every last knot for a weak spot. Unfortunately for her there wasn’t one and the only noticeable result from her effort was she rocked back and forth on her thighs and hips. Kate had put quite a bit of ‘curve’ into the hogtie and Sara found it surprisingly difficult to stay still on the smooth marble floor. 

“Told you.”

“Oh shut up.” Sara growled, wiggling in her hogtie but really not finding much good news. “What’s next, going to tie my head back too?”

“Oh my no… I want your head free.” Kate said as she sat down alongside Sara and reached for the two silver objects. Sara’s eyes went wide and she rocked forward, pressing herself down into the cold marble. 

“Ah ah, that’s not being nice now is it?” Kate scolded, rocking Sara back on to her thighs by grabbing the mass of rope around her wrists and pulling. She slid a foot under Sara’s hip, effectively blocking her from flopping forward again. “Hold still or I might have to do this a few times to get it right.”

Sara opened her mouth to reply and found whatever she might have said drowned in a cry of pain as hard metal teeth closed on her left nipple. The clamp bit home and she had a moment of warmth as Kate’s fingertips traced their way through her cleavage before adding the second clamp to her right breast. This time she was ready for it and managed to turn the cry into a hiss. She was so distracted with the annoyingly enjoyable pain that she barely noticed Kate quickly tying the thin cords to the end of the clamps, pulling the strings tight as she did so.

“There we go… all ready for your punishment.” Kate said happily, moving her foot and letting Sara rock forward a little. With the arch in her back the clamps themselves hung just above the ground, her breasts free to move much to Sara’s annoyance.

“Ready for? This isn’t it?” Sara asked in feigned disbelief. In truth she really doubted Kate would consider a pair of nipple clamps punishment for anything but it was worth a try.

“Very much no.” Kate said then reached out to rest her fingertips on Sara’s helpless soles. “Tell me Ms Lance… are you ticklish?”

Sara froze, the full horror of her situation hitting her all at once. “Uh….. no, not really.” She lied unconvincingly. 

“Well that should make this much easier for you” Kate said happily and raked her nails up and down both of Sara’s feet. 

The howl of laughter was met a moment later by a cry of pain which merged seamlessly into very creative swearing. Kate patted the Canary’s butt sympathetically. “Oops, guess you are, that’s gonna suck….”

“Okay, enough, I’m sorry alright?” Sara said shooting for angry acceptance but hitting desperation instead. “Come on Kate, don’t do this.”

“But then how will you ever learn?” Another rake of the nails, another howl of laughter and whimper of pain.

“At least take the ropes off the clamps!” Sara demanded though even she would admit it came across more as begging at this point.

“Let me think about it… mmmm, no.” Kate laughed, gently flicking the thin cords and enjoying the wriggling, bouncing escape attempts. Every movement of the cords made the clamps jerk and pull at Sara’s tits and with them tied to her toes all Kate had to do was tickle away. It was, she knew, pretty cruel… but for all Sara’s protests Kate was absolutely sure that the White Canary was rather enjoying the predicament. 

“Oh I’m going to get you for this!” Sara promised.

“No, you’re not. Remember, that’s the point of our little contest, to stop this petty revenge stuff?”

“Yeah? Fuck that! I’m getting you back!” 

Kate sighed and shook her head. “I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this but apparently you’re not going to leave me any choice.” She got up and walked slowly towards the fridge, grabbing her phone from the kitchen counter. As she opened the door she tripped her speed dial and smiled as the familiar voice came from the speaker.

“Hi honey, what’s up?”

“Nothing much, just have an… uninvited guest at our place.”

Kate heard Kara sigh - slightly theatrically if Kate was being honest - and chuckled as her wife said in a rather exasperated tone: “Let me guess…. Sara?”

“Got it in one. Little minx tried to jump me in the kitchen!”

“Need any help?”

“Hey, who do you think I am, Barry?”

“Sorry.”

“Actually I just wondered if you could pick up desert on your way over tonight?”

“Uh… I mean, yes, of course I can but I thought you’d taken care of that?”

“I had but I need to get… creative with the Canary.”

“Ohhhhh…. No problem. I should be there in about an hour by the way, the article came together pretty quickly so I’m just killing time until, well, you know.”

“Until it looks like you could have written it without super speed?”

“That’d be it, yes.”

“The good news is I’m not letting Sara go until you get here so feel free to take your time. I can entertain myself until then.” Kate added an evil smile to that sentence as she looked Sara’s bound body up and down. 

Kara laughed. “I’m sure you can. Now do I rush home to enjoy the show or take the scenic route to prolong her tort…. Uh, lesson. Choices, choices….”

“Oh fuck you Kara!” Sara called from her bound position in the floor.

Kara just laughed and put everything she knew about seduction into her next words. “That’s Kate’s job and she’s so very good at it.” Both Kate and Sara swallowed as they felt a raw animal lust for the owner of that voice but the spell was broken by another giggle. “See you both as soon as I can. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Kate hung up and carefully placed the phone down on the counter before just as carefully pulling a large cardboard box from the fridge.

“What’s that?” Sara asked, instantly suspicious.

“This? This is a very sweet way of teaching you a lesson in respect.” Kate said, placing the box on the floor, still closed, just in front of Sara’s face. It was surprisingly long, maybe three feet and about a foot wide. It was so big, in fact, it had taken up one shelf in the refrigerator all on its own. Sara eyed it nervously but tried not to show anything but confidence.

“Kara’s going to be about an hour…. Maybe two.” Kate said conversationally. “Which might be a problem if you’ve been skipping your core workouts.” 

She flipped open the box and Sara stared in confusion. Inside was what seemed like enough chocolate eclairs to feed an army, all of them topped with thick, dark chocolate and filled with mounds of decadently heavy cream. 

“Have to account for Kryptonian appetites when you’re placing desert orders.” Kate explained with a smile. “Now you might want to lean back…” Without a word she started sliding the box forward and Sara instinctively rocked herself back so it didn’t bump into her chin… and then she realised what Kate had in mind. Too late though, far too late as by the time she thought of rocking forwards again the edge of the box was touching the curve of her stomach. One nipple brushed an eclair as she found her balance and got a thin coating of chocolate for her troubles. If she let herself fall forward… well the box was easily long enough to go from navel to forehead!

“Hey, woah woah woah, I’m not exactly packing a change of clothes in this suit!” Sara protested nervously. 

“See, you’ve really got to start planning ahead then you wouldn’t have that problem.” Kate said. “Besides so long as you don’t let yourself fall forward you’ll be fine.” 

“Kate, come on, I’m serious.”

“Really? Me too…” Kate grabbed Sara’s helpless feet and let her fingers fly up and down the smooth soles from the base of her toes down to her heel and back again as fast as Kate could manage. 

Sara exploded into laughter, shaking from side to side in an attempt to escape. Her feet flexed and bounced as she looked to dodge Kate’s fingers only to find not only was it clearly impossible to do so but every movement tugged on the thin cords and on to the clamps on her nipples which were already starting to ache. She forced herself to hold still… but she couldn’t ignore the dreadful tickling on her feet and the laughter poured from her lips like a babbling brook.

“NOOO! OOOhhhhhohhhhahhahahhahhhhDAMNITtitttttKaaate!” The cry seemed to echo around the room as Sara turned to try and bite the woman tormenting her. Kate, naturally, saw it coming and easily slipped away. With a wicked grin she dipped a finger down into the nearest eclair before tapping Sara’s nose.

“Boop.” Sara fumed as she felt the cool cream and chocolate smear across her skin but there was nothing she could do about it! The message was clear though. Kate was giving her a chance, however slim, to avoid that particular fate. Push too far and she’d be happy to take away that chance. It wouldn’t hard after all, a single hand pushing between Sara’s shoulder blades would be all it needed… 

Sara forced her mind to be calm even as her body shook with laughter. She couldn’t escape, Kate had tied her far too well for that. She couldn’t fight, at least not without instantly loosing. She couldn’t bargain as Kate had made it very clear she wasn’t in the mood. All she could do was endure… and suffer.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next twenty minutes Sara Lance found herself transported to a level of ticklish hell she’d never imagined existed. Kate’s talented fingers dove and twirled and slashed across her feet in a seemingly endless ballet of tickle torture, pulling fresh laughter and odd, urgent grunts and squeals from her victim at every turn. Despite Sara’s best efforts she kept twitching and jerking her feet away sending molten streams of pain sparking down the cords and into her breasts, or at least that’s how it felt. She squirmed on the marble floor and tried her best to focus on the tickling. Use it as a distraction from the increasing struggle of her abs to keep herself arced back, from the worryingly erotic pain in her tits and, most of all, from the growing fire raging between her legs.

Because the simple fact was this was turning Sara on like she couldn’t believe. Being so helpless thanks to a few bits of rope, some confectionary and the simplest of torments was infuriating but also intoxicating. In her mind’s eye she wished she could see Kate’s hands on her feet and wondered what else the beautiful brunette could do if given the chance. Slowly, so slowly Sara didn’t realise she was doing it at first, her hips started to roll as she tried to put a little pressure, a little friction on her aching, needy sex. 

Kate noticed quite a bit sooner than Sara herself did though she had a much better vantage point and the added benefit of not being tormented. She let Sara build up a little speed, watching her butt carefully to spot the moment she started to thrust her hips rather than just wiggling around. The instant she saw that rolling, grinding motion she knew Sara Lance was right where she wanted her to be…

Without warning Kate brought her lips down to Sara’s bound feet and wrapped her mouth around all five toes on her right foot. In an instant they were all sucked into the wet, warm cave and Kate’s willing tongue was flashing around the trapped digits. Sara stiffened in shock and let out a scream of pleasure with musical, tickling-induced laughter underpinning it. Her fingers reached back, though whether to yank Kate off or push her down she never quite worked out. She felt her sex spasm in delight and the rush as she had a small orgasm just from the shivering, wonderful feel of Kate’s tongue working her over…. And she felt her willpower fail, just for a moment, as she plummeted forward and down.

The eclairs burst like miniature bombs as Sara crashed into the box. Cream and chocolate shot up and coated Sara’s exposed breasts, working its way squelchely inside her White Canary suit as far down as her naval. Worse though was the feel as her face sunk into the mush, the taste of the cream and chocolate on her lips. She went to jerk back only to find a strong hand on the back of her head pushing her through the mess, making sure she got a good covering. 

“Mmmmmpphhhh!” She cried in protest but all she heard was Kate’s laughter which had such a delicious edge to it Sara almost came a second time right there and then. And then she felt teeth rake across her toes and she howled into the mass of cream, pastry and chocolate that had suddenly become her entire world. The hand vanished but all of her effort was suddenly going in to laughing as Kate went flat out to keep the gorgeous blonde laughing and screaming. Teeth and tongue on her right foot was suddenly joined by fingernails on her left and Sara found her hips bucking and thrusting against the marble in a desperate attempt to… to…. 

She didn’t know. The realisation hit her in a rush and she felt her world shift around her. Was it escape she craved or was she searching for more… she suddenly didn’t have a clue which she wanted. So she did the only thing she could. She stayed where she was and let it happen. Her laughter became a little less frantic as she accepted her fate and before long the sounds spilling from her lips were an equal mix of laughter and moans. 

Some part of Sara rebelled and she jerked up and back, arching away from the floor and mess, cream and chocolate splattered liberally over her face and chest. She felt Kate smile around her foot and a tongue darted down between her big toe and its smaller sibling, licking and lapping and tickling and flicking the little cord to send sharp shocks through her body even as a maddening rush of ticklish delight spread over her. 

Sara groaned and realised with a sinking heart her muscles were starting to ache from the strain of keeping herself off the mess beneath her and non-stop laughter. She tried to catch her breath and lost her concentration, dropping down again and barely catching herself in time. She licked her lips clean and tried to focus…

“No… no more… pleeeeaaahahahaeeesse Kate.”

“Mmm, a begging White Canary. Now that I could get used to.” Kate taunted, her mouth sliding off Sara’s foot with a wet pop to let her talk. She slowed her fingers and let Sara gulp a couple of deep breaths.

“You… you want me to beg? I’ll beg…. Please stop, enough, I can’t.. please Kate, I’ve learnt my lesson.” The last was said in Sara’s best ‘repentant sinner’ voice and she knew from past experience just how potent a weapon it was.

“Wow…” Kate breathed. “That should be illegal.”

“What should?” Sara asked but she already had a bad feeling about where this was going.

“That voice. God that’s wired into something primal.” Kate put her fingers threateningly back on Sara’s soles and held them there. “Of course you’re talking to someone who can resist Kara’s puppy dog eyes so it’s never going to work but points for effort.”

“What? No wait I ffffffffffffff!” Sara’s words spluttered out into one long primal scream of laughter as Kate bounced straight back to the attack. Kate gave the blonde a few seconds, waiting until she seemed to be getting used to the new sensation before diving down and wrapping her lips around Sara’s left foot. To Sara’s shock she didn’t go back to the infuriating tickling but instead started to sensually suck and kiss each toe one by one, treating each as it if were the most precious thing in the universe. All the time Sara’s right foot was being assaulted by Kate’s flying fingers.

Sara let out a long groan of lust that seemed to start at the very centre of her soul and collapsed forward back into the mess below. As she landed Sara twisted and pushed forward and suddenly the cream and chocolate was sliding across her toned, aching stomach beneath her suit. The sound was somehow the most decadent thing Sara had ever heard and she suddenly wanted nothing more than to feel the oozing, cool cream against every last inch of her skin.

Once again some deep-seated stubbornness took over and Sara forced herself back up. She was rewarded by a proud pat on her butt by Kate who pulled her lips free from the wiggling foot and let Sara draw a breath. Two. Three.

Fingers raced in between each and every toe, wiggling and scratching like they were possessed. Sara actually arched further backwards, her mouth and eyes wide open in horror at just how overwhelming the tickling was…. Then, like a shark breaching the water, gravity took over and she crashed forward, cream splattering out from under her across the marble. She howled with laughter, hips and shoulders rolling, her face pressing into the almost unrecognisable mess as her butt bounced and limbs thrashed as best they could in her bondage. 

“Well I see why you wanted me to pick up dessert.” 

The smooth, amused voice came as a surprise to both Kate and Sara and they both looked up to see Kara perched on a kitchen counter smiling down at them. “Honestly, I leave you two alone and just look at the mess.”

Kate giggled and shrugged. “Just teaching our intruder a lesson my love.”

“If it’s how to eat an eclair she needs practice.” Kara observed, floating down and running a finger across Sara’s cream-covered lips. The girl of steel eagerly sucked the cream down, making a show of it while her wife and friend watched as if hypnotised. “Oh and this is just cruel….” 

Kara reached down and flicked the cords running from Sara’s toes to her breasts, smothering a laugh at the whine from the blonde assassin. “Especially if someone does this.” Kara said, taking a cord in each hand and letting her hands vibrate at super speed. Sara instantly started thrashing, her face returning to its creamy grave as she shuddered and groaned from the waves of sensation battering through her. 

“How long are you planing on keeping her?” Kara asked casually.

“As much as I’d like to have a pet Canary I thought it best to release her back into the wild when you got home.” Kate said, slinking over on her hands and knees to kiss Kara. “I’d much rather be sucking chocolate off you anyway.”

“Mmmmm, good answer.” Kara moaned. “But, just before you do….?”

Kate glanced down and laughed, moving to sit just outside the blast zone of cream. “Oh dear Sara… I think you’ve annoyed Supergirl.” Kate said cheerfully as Kara floated to Kate’s bound feet. “That’s really really unfortunate for you.”

“W…what? Why?” Sara was still struggling to recover from the last round of delightful torment and her brain was lagging a little.

“Because she gives… well, you’d better just show her.” Kate said with a wink and Sara’s world exploded.

Kara’s fingers moved so quickly they were a blur, her astonishing senses reaching out to see every reaction of Sara’s body before Sara herself was even aware of it. She could see nerves firing, hear the pounding of blood in her veins, pick up even the slightest detail on her soft skin… and all of that information was being used to deliver tickle torture so far beyond anything Sara had a reference for it left her limp.

Sara gasped for air, what little she could steal escaping in a wheezing laughter as her body just shook in place. Her hips rolled as the tickling seemed to bounce around inside of her, every last little shock earthing itself in her sex. She could feel an orgasm building just from the sheer level of stimulation. She could feel the ghost of Kara’s lips as she used the same tricks as Kate but faster, so much faster… it felt like a thousand hands and mouths were on Sara at once, every last one driving her on. She felt her muscles clench, her neck arching as her eyes and mouth opened wide in a silent scream….

Kara stopped. 

“W…w….NO! No please!” Sara cried in frustration, yanking at her bondage. “You can’t stop there! Please!”

Kara was standing before her, Kate at her side but crouched down to look Sara directly in her striking blue eyes. “This is a punishment, remember?” Kate growled before softening. “But I’m really impressed. Most would have just passed out rather than started to cum.”

“Please! Please I need to…” Sara knew she was whining but didn’t give a fuck. “I’ll do anything but please…”

“No.” Kate said quietly. “This is how you learn your lesson. But you do deserve a little reward.”

She put a small black gym bag on the floor then placed a big fluffy towel on top of that. “The private elevator will take you down to the street. If you press the L3 button it’ll take 90 seconds to get there. Originally I’d planned to just give you the towel but in the bag you’ll find a change of clothes too. As I’m assuming you didn’t think this is how things would go I took the liberty of booking you a hotel room at the Gotham Hilton. It’s about ten blocks west of here. Oh, and…” She reached in to the bag and pulled out a sizeable dildo. “I thought this might come in handy if you can’t sleep.”

Sara’s eyes flicked from one to the other and she wiggled her ass hopefully. “Please Kate, please Kara… please I need to cum…. You can do anything to me but just….”

“No.” Kara said not unkindly but with finality. “You heard Kate. You’re the one who came here looking to cause trouble and this is the price.”

“Also if you keep asking I’m just giving you the towel.” Kate said casually. 

Sara sobbed in frustration but nodded her agreement. Kara reached down and easily snapped the ropes holding her then gave Sara a couple of minutes lying on the floor to let her muscles adjust to their freedom. Slowly the assassin climbed back to her feet, hands twitching towards her crotch and cursing the lack of access in her Canary outfit. She didn’t even react much when Kate held up her phone and took some shots of the half-naked Canary, her top open to her waist, cream and chocolate streaking her pale skin.

“Ninety seconds from when you press the button.” Kate warned. “The door opens right into the lobby and directly opposite the glass entrance. You’ve just about got enough time to clean the worst off and get changed. Or you can give in to your desire and be caught messy and naked by the security cameras, your choice.”

“But…”

“No, I have a Supergirl to thank properly for picking up a replacement dessert.” Kate said, pointing to the elevator door. “Go on.”

“Wait a moment…” Kara interrupted and Sara’s heart soared with hope. Kara was looking her up and down with what Sara could only interpret as a hungry expression. “Now that you mention it…” 

Kara walked over to the Canary, her eyes never leaving the cream and chocolate covered flesh still so beautifully framed and exposed by the open-to-the-waist leather suit. The Kryptonian let her hips sway as she made sure Sara’s attention was entirely on the stunning figure coming towards her. Kate had to stifle a laugh as she saw what Kara had hidden behind her back and lent back to watch…

“I’ve just realised two things….” Kara growled and Sara felt her eyes go wide as the Kryptonian pushed her roughly against the nearest wall. “First you look good enough to eat when you’re messed up like this…”

Sara moaned and nodded, her legs moving apart involuntarily at the very thought of this one in a million woman doing that to her. 

“And second….” Kara whispered the words into Sara’s ear, shifting slightly so she was standing almost side-on to the assassin. “You ruined my dessert.”

It took a moment for Sara to realise the last words weren’t a compliment and by then it was far too late. Supergirl’s hand shot out and slipped easily down the cream-covered stomach in front of her. Before Sara could react the last remaining intact eclair was positioned perfectly against her sex and the hand that placed it there was long gone. She raised her hands and gave a pleading ‘noooooo’ but Supergirl was already swinging her palm down in a perfect arc to let her palm smack with just the right amount of force between Sara’s legs.

Even for someone so willing to experiment the feel of chocolate and cream coating her most intimate place was a new one and to Sara’s shock she found herself moaning in pleasure at this last humiliating act. For a moment she actually hung on the edge of an orgasm… but it needed one more touch, one more swat or rub or flick from Kara and it was very very clear Sara wasn’t going to be that lucky.

“NOW you can go.” Kara said with a mix of cold dominance and giggling tease that should have been impossible to fit into one voice but somehow she managed it.

“But… the hotel…” Sara gasped, trying to find some way, ANY way to stay a few minutes longer. She was sure that if she could just get a chance to convince them one of the two would give her what she needed. But she wasn’t that lucky…

“Address is in your phone which is in the third pouch on your right.” Kate said. “Time’s up. I’ll be in touch about the contest.”

Sara looked desperately from one to the other but there was no suggestion of either woman budging. She sighed and picked up the bag in her left hand, the right grabbing the towel and starting to scrape the worst of the mess from her face and chest even as she felt every step work the mess between her legs further around and inside her. She stepped into the waiting elevator and thumbed the L3 button as instructed.

As the doors closed Kate managed to keep control for another three seconds then burst out laughing. “Oh that was fun!”

“It looked it!” Kara said, joining in the laughter. “What do you think she’ll do on the way down?”

“Let’s find out.” Kate turned on a large TV and brought up the security camera footage from the lobby. Granted there was actually a camera in the elevator car itself but that footage they could keep for later. 

“Wait… what clothes did you give her?” Kara said, a sudden nasty suspicion lodging in her mind.

“You’ll see in five…. four…. Three….” Kate pointed at the monitor as the elevator door opened and Sara stepped out clearly furious.

“Oh… oh no… you didn’t.” Kara breathed, taking in the sight of the gorgeous blonde in what could only be described as a sexy Batwoman outfit. Kara recognised it as a surprisingly thoughtful gift from Alex which, in fairness, they had used in the bedroom. It was just neither of them had the heart to tell the redhead that their closet had a selection of such outfits for both of them none of which looked quite so much like a misjudged Halloween costume.

“Did. And don’t regret it.” Kate said smugly.

“She’s going to kill you.” Kara said but she didn’t seem overly worried. Possibly because it was a very low cut top in a size that wasn’t really meant to accommodate someone with Sara’s… assets. The view was distracting to say the least.

“She’s welcome to try.” Kate replied. “But she still put it on so can’t have been that bad.”

“Just in case I’ll make sure she gets to the hotel.” Kara promised, heading for the window. “Last thing we need is some street thugs deciding she’s an easy mark for some unwanted fun.”

“Pretty sure she can handle herself Kara.”

“Oh I know she can but I don’t particularly want to see news reports about a potential rapist having his dick ripped off and rammed up his own ass.”

“Hmm…. Good point, well made.” Kate conceded. “I’ll clean this up while you’re gone then…”

“Then dinner, Netflix, snuggles and sex.” Kara promised. “But only if I get to lick whipped cream off your stomach.”

“Just the cream?”

“Oh I want the chocolate too… just a little lower down.” Kara winked and patted Kate’s denim-covered crotch.

“You drive a hard bargain Kara Zor-El.” Kate said with a laugh. “Go on, go watch over our Canary, I’ll handle the manual labour.”


	5. Chapter 5

“So let me get this straight.” Kara said as she snuggled up to her wife on the big, squishy couch. “You’re going to have some kind of sex competition with Sara Lance? And the goal here is to get her to stop this roaring rampage of revenge she seems determined to pursue?”

“That about sums it up, yes.” Kate said after a moment’s thought. 

“So, what, you’re going to fuck each other until one of you taps out?”

“No.” Kate laughed, pulling Kara in close and kissing her. “Because one, I’d never want to do that with anyone who’s not you and two, I’m used to screwing a Kryptonian so it’d hardly be a fair contest.”

Kara joined in the laughter and shook her head. “You two are impossible.”

“Says the girl who can fly.”

“You know what I mean.”

“What can I say, sex is good.” Kate smirked as she ran a hand inside Kara’s silk robe and enjoyed the groan that met her fingertips. “But I think I’ve got a better idea anyway. Only small problem is we’re going to need some… uh… inspiration.”

“Meaning what, exactly?”

“Meaning someone to play the part of a smoking hot sex goddess and before you say it that can’t be you as you wouldn’t be a fair and unbiased choice.”

“Awwwwww.”

“Besides you’re MY smoking hot sex goddess and I don’t feel like sharing.”

“Mmm, better.” Kara moaned, kissing her wife with the sort of passion that threatened to ignite the couch. “So who are you thinking of?”

“Uh…. actually….” Kate squirmed and Kara raised an eyebrow.

“Oh this ought to be good. What plan have you got that can make even the mighty Batwoman embarrassed?”

“Well…. You know that alien culture conference in Star City that Alex is a guest speaker at?”

“Yessssssss?” 

“I might need to have a chat with her before then. And book a hotel room or three. And arrange for a decently stocked bar…”

Kara’s eyes narrowed and she gave Kate a look that had the brunette squirming for entirely different reasons. “And what, Kate Kane, are your intentions towards my sister?”


	6. Chapter 6

“You really need to change the locks.” 

Alex Danvers jumped high enough to almost bounce her head off the ceiling as a shadow detached itself from her office wall and placed a hand on her shoulder. She instinctively grabbed the wrist and hurled its owner across the desk, her right hand shooting down to snatch her sidearm from its holster.

It wasn’t there.

She looked up, shocked, to see Batwoman land neatly a few feet away, Alex’s gun hanging loosely in her fingers. 

“You’re getting good at that!” Batwoman said, flicking the gun around and offering it grip-first to Alex. 

“One of these days I’m going to tag you accidentally!” Alex shot back, her adrenaline still coursing as she slipped the weapon back onto her hip. “Please don’t make me explain to K… to Supergirl why I shot her partner.”

Kate grinned and winked. “Don’t worry, you manage to shoot me and Supergirl will understand it was entirely my fault.”

Alex snorted as she thumbed a control built in to the desk that turned the glass walls opaque and switched on the privacy field. “And this will stop her throwing me into the sun?”

“Uh… possibly.” Kate sat down in a visitor chair as Alex settled in behind the desk. “But maybe tell her from a distance. Australia sounds good.”

“That’s reassuring.” Alex said but there was a smile on her lips as she spoke. “I take it this isn’t entirely a social call?”

“What makes you say that?”

“You don’t tend to wear the cowl to pizza night.”

“Want me to start?”

“God no.” Alex chuckled. “I really don’t need to see Kara jumping you in front of everyone.”

“Why Alex, whatever are you suggesting about my darling wife?” Kate said, a hand to her heart. “She’s the model of self-control!”

“Not when you’re around she isn’t.” Alex countered. “Not that I blame her of course…”

“Careful, you’ll give me ideas.”

“Like you need any encouragement to have those.”

“Need? No… but it’s nice to be encouraged” Kate managed to keep a straight face for a second or two before they both cracked up. 

“Thanks, I needed that.” Alex said. “It’s been a long couple of days.”

“Well I’ll try to make this quick then.” Kate said as she leant forward slightly. “How blunt do you want me to be?”

“Oh by all means, speak your mind.” Alex replied with a slightly worried look.

“Alright…. I want a favour and you’re probably going to freak out about it.”

“Well… that’s not what I expected.” Alex admitted. “In exchange for…?”

“Actually it’s to make up for something you’ve already done.” Kate said and there was an annoyed look in her eyes that the cowl did nothing to hide. “Remember that Virtual Reality simulation company you busted up?”

“Huh? I mean, yes, of course, but they were making superhero porn, why would I need to make up for…” Alex’s eyes went wide as she ran the possibilities through her mind. “Oh.”

“Yes. Oh.”

“You knew about it?”

“For about a year.”

“And you didn’t do anything about it because…”

“I was using it as an early warning for any potential leaks about our personal details. Images, voices, behaviours… that sort of thing.”

“Ah.” Now Alex really was looking worried but Kate raised one armoured hand.

“To make this easier let me fill you in on the rest. I know Sara tested it for you and when I asked her she…. Wasn’t as helpful as she could have been and I was pressed for time. So I left her tied up naked with a vibe frustrating her until Ava got home a couple of hours later.”

Alex threw her sister-in-law a shocked look. “You did what?”

“Sara. Bondage. Edged for a couple of hours.” Kate recapped but she couldn’t quite keep the smile off her face. “Ava sent me a very nice thank you card.”

“I’m… sure she did.” Alex replied trying not to picture the scene. “Though if you’re thinking of doing the same to me…”

“I’m not.” Kate assured her quickly and had to hide a chuckle at Alex’s slightly disappointed look. “Sara’s a special case in that regard and I was pretty sure she wouldn’t object. Well…. Not much anyway. Though, oddly, I do want to see you naked.”

“You what!” Alex yelped and Kate was glad of the soundproofing built into the office. 

It’ll make sense in a minute.” She assured the redhead. “See you know I said Sara didn’t object…?”

“She did?”

“Well not to the fun and games part, no. But I kinda hurt her pride by beating her in a fight. I think shoving a plug up her ass was just the proverbial last straw.”

“You did… what now?” Alex said distantly.

“You heard. Anyway she keeps trying to get revenge and it’s becoming… I was going to say boring but that’s not true. Coming up with new ways to sexually torment Sara Lance couldn’t be boring if it was the only thing to do in the entire universe. Maybe irritating is the word? It’s not like she’s booking an appointment or anything and life’s tricky enough to manage at the best of times. Plus now she’s getting annoyed about her revenge failing and it’s just getting silly.”

“I see.” Alex said though she suspected she really didn’t. “Seems like you could just offer her a night to get even and have done with it?”

“Funny, Sara said something very similar.”

“And?”

“And she went away hot, bothered, frustrated and messy.”

“Riiiight. Well I’m sure that helped cool things down.” Alex rolled her eyes but a little part of her couldn’t help but be a teeny tiny bit jealous of Sara. “And you need my help ending this? Not sure how much pull you think I’ve got with Sara but that seems a tall order.”

“Something like that.” Kate said, leaning back and lounging in the chair. It should have been impossible to lounge at all in the Batsuit, much less when sitting in a standard office chair and doing so in a sexy way was just ridiculous… yet Alex couldn’t help but think Kate managed it. 

“Alright, go ahead, get whatever this is out in the open.” Alex sighed.

“I’ve agreed to a… well, to a sex contest with Sara. We both get fucked and see who quits first.”

“Please tell me you’re not asking me to judge?”

“No.” This time Kate did laugh at the momentary look of disappointment Alex couldn’t quite hide. “Don’t worry, that’s not a judgement on you, there’s no judge in this. This will go off whoever taps out first.”

“Taps out? What are you going to do, smother her?”

“Not a bad idea but no.” Kate looked straight at Alex and licked her lips. “We’re going to use the same simulation that started all this to end it.”

“Oh? OH!” Alex looked shocked as she realised what Kate was asking. “Me? You want me to…uh, model?”

“Pretty much, yes.” Kate confirmed. “For obvious reasons Kara and Ava are out and if I ask Lena Sara might object in that I’ve got actual physical experience to fuel the fantasy.”

“What about… umm… Mia?” Alex asked shyly.

“Way too much complicated squick there.” Kate pointed out. “She’s absolutely gorgeous of course and would probably be up for it but… well, she’s Oliver’s kid at the end of the day. Also I dread to think what payment Lena would demand for going along with it.”

“True.” Alex racked her brain for another possibility and was surprised when a gauntlet-clad hand gently landed on her bare skin.

“Alex… you make sense for this.” Kate said softly. “You’re beautiful, give great domination and Sara can’t claim I’m being unfair.” A grin broke across Kate’s face looking rather unnatural in the cowl. “Plus you’re not actually in the system so no-one can… uh…. practice.”

Alex blushed at the compliment as she tried to work through the logjam of thoughts demanding her attention. This was ridiculous! Kate was asking permission to build a personal sex fantasy around her! Both her sister-in-law and her… friend-who-she’d-had-a-one-night-stand-with would get to see her naked! Again, in Sara’s case. Worse, they’d almost certainly feel like they were getting screwed by her too with the way that damn VR system worked. It was… it was…

Hot. And that was the problem wasn’t it a small voice in the back of her head needled. The thought of being seen that way by two of the most beautiful women she knew was ridiculously hot and she wanted it more than she was prepared to admit. Plus if Kate was building the scene it’d likely be inventive and put her in the best possible light. 

Besides, that same voice tempted her, it wasn’t as if it’d be anything new for Sara at least. She’d already fucked her in real life, what was a virtual screw after that? And Kate… well, Kate was very VERY off limits and if Alex thought of her as her sister’s wife that was a world of no. But if she didn’t, if she just thought of her as… as a stranger who’d happened to meet Alex in a bar then she had to admit she’d have fallen to the ground and kissed her feet if asked nicely. Or not nicely, come to that. 

“Let’s say I agree to this… what would you need?” Alex said carefully.

“Mostly just a scan of you naked.” Kate said casually. “I, uh, got Kara to fly the kit over from Gotham and we installed it in her apartment. I thought you might want some privacy and there’s nothing she’s not seen before.”

“You’re so sure I’m going to say yes aren’t you?” Alex pointed an accusing finger at the casually confident Batwoman. “You’re not always right you know.”

“Trust me, I know. But in this case, yeah, you’ll do it.”

“Why? What makes you so damn confident?”

“Two… no, three things. One: your digital self can do things you never could and are really, really curious about. Oh, which is why you’re going to ask for a copy of the video. Two: You’ve got a dominant streak a mile wide and the idea of me and Sara suffering at your hands is too good to pass up even if it’s not technically you doing it. And three….” Kate reached up and popped the cowl off, her eyes alive with mischief as she locked her gaze on Alex.

“Three… I already told you what I did to Sara for her part in all this. On the whole I’d say you’re getting off lightly.”

Alex swallowed as Kate ran her eyes slowly up and down Alex’s curves. There was a quiet clink as she put the cowl down on the table and made her way around to slide down into Alex’s lap, one hand brushing her cheek. “What do you say?”

“What… what would you do with… me?” Alex managed to get out as her body pulsed with desire, Kate’s beauty impossible to ignore this close up. 

“What would I do with you?” Kate chuckled. “Wrong way round, you’d be doing things with me. With us. And if you want a preview…” She ducked down to whisper in Alex’s ear. “You’d be fucking me within an inch of insanity. No mercy, no teasing… just hard, fast fucking while making me worship whatever parts of you you allowed me the honour of touching, of tasting.”

“Okay!” Alex gasped as Kate took a breath. “Okay I’ll do it.”

“Knew you would, thanks Alex.” Kate said with a grin, reaching back to grab the cowl. “And don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get a copy of the program along with the replay of both mine and Sara’s experiences.”

“Uh, but I don’t have any way to see them…” Alex said with a nasty cold certainty creeping up her spine.

“Sure you do, after all you placed an order right before you raided the company, just like Sara did.” Batwoman said with a smirk that made Alex want to either kiss her or punch her, she wasn’t quite sure which.

“Did not.”

“I’m starting to see where Kara gets her witty retorts from. Come on, how do you think I knew Sara had ordered one?”

“You had the delivery side tapped?”

“Exactly.”

“Which is what I mean, I didn’t order one!”

Batwoman sighed and paused with her hand on the door handle. “Mr Ethan Spencer, PO Box 32 at the Parcel Monkey store over on 42nd and 4th.”

Alex gaped in surprise and couldn’t quite manage to muster a retort. Batwoman stalked back over, turning on the menace as was only fitting for a Bat. “As I said to Sara, assume I know everything that happens in the world and you won’t be surprised.” She reached up and placed a hand on Alex’s cheek, making sure she had her full attention. “You used that alias four times, each in relation to DEO-related activity that you wanted to check out quietly. Different PO Box every time but the pattern was obvious when you looked for it.”

Alex huffed out an exasperated growl. “You’re far too much of a smartass for your own good, you know that right?”

“I know… but it keeps me alive.” Batwoman said in a voice like nails in a casket. She swept away as she left the room Alex had a brief glimpse of the lights outside going dark as if welcoming the Bat home…


	7. Chapter 7

Kara Danvers was just finishing up some background research for an article on the state of education in National City when her phone rang. A glance at the name had her grinning and on impulse she headed out to the balcony of deep thought to take the call.

“Hey, how’d it go?”

“She’s in.” Kate’s voice stretched Kara’s grin wider still and she laughed at the slightly smug tone in her wife’s voice.

“Did you tell her what you’ve got in mind?”

“The basics, yes.”

“But not the specifics.”

“She didn’t ask….”

“And you didn’t tell.”

“Something like that.” Kate said laughing. Kara sighed happily at the sound then realised there seemed to be an echo. She looked around, her eyes narrowing as she searched the skyline… there! Perched neatly on the mass of cooling equipment on top of the77th street condo tower a couple of blocks over was a dark shape and Kara waved at it in as subtle a way as she could manage.

“Very good!” Kate said and she sounded genuinely impressed. “That might be a new record.”

“What can I say, you keep me on my toes.” Kara replied as she blew a kiss to the figure.

“I’d rather keep you on your back…”

“Oooh, tempting. Details?”

“How does an evening of sushi and sixty nine sound?”

“Delightful. Meet me downstairs in about an hour?”

“No problem, any preferences as to where?”

“The sushi or the sixty nine?”

“Either really.”

“No and our place, in that order.”

“Gotcha.”

Kara suddenly realised she hadn’t asked the question that had been poking her curiosity all day long. “So did Alex deny having a set?”

“Oh yeah.” Kate said and now the smugness was tangible. “She was quite shocked when I told her the PO Box and alias she’d used.”

“I bet! Did you tell her…”

“That you knew about it after overhearing a conversation at the DEO from four floors away? No, I just made up some intimidating ‘I know everything’ line and she bought it.”

Kara burst into laughter and had to focus to keep hold of her phone. “Oh you… that was not a nice thing you just did!”

“Hey I’m letting her off easy for burning one of my information sources, remember? It’s only because you asked so nicely she’s not begging me for mercy right now…”

“I don’t remember being nice…”

“The question was asked very nicely indeed…” Kate paused and Kara could practically feel the shrug of the shoulders. “You just happened to be sitting on my face in the super suit at the time and refusing to take it off until I agreed to give you a nice answer.”

“Complete coincidence I’m sure.” Kara teased. “Thanks Kate.”

“No problem. Besides she asked for a copy of the program after we’re done…”

“Really?”

“Really.” Kate confirmed. “I’m kinda curious if she’ll share it with Kelly or keep it for those long weekends when they’re not in the same city.”

“Well you’re on your own finding that one out.” Kara said then realised exactly what was likely to happen. “That’s not a challenge!”

Kate just laughed and purred into her phone: “We’ll see about that. Meet you downstairs in an hour. Love you Kara.”

“Love you too Kate.” Kara said happily then hung up. She watched the dark shape turn and throw herself, rather dramatically, into the darkening evening and watched her glide away effortlessly through the glass and steel canyons of National City. Then she shook herself back to reality and hurried inside to finish up her work. After all she had a date to get ready for…


	8. Chapter 8

“So why here?” Sara asked as her and Ava followed Kate into the penthouse suite of the Star City Hilton. “Why not our place?”

“Neutral ground.” Kate said with a grin. “Plus Kara and I have a reputation for noisy, kinky sex to keep up… adding another voice to the mix should keep the tabloids focused on that rather than what else we may do with our evenings.”

“You’re assuming this trial, whatever it is, is gonna get me to do more than snore.” Sara said cockily. Ava rolled her eyes behind her girlfriend and shook her head. 

“She’s been like this for weeks. Whatever you two are going to do better knock this out of her one way or the other or else I might just come after you myself!”

“You’re welcome to try.” Kate said with a genuinely amused smile.

“Oh god there’s two of them…” Ava muttered, her annoyance masking the slight nervous, edgy butterflies fluttering in her stomach. This wasn’t new to her… exactly but Sara was always so damn confident about sex in whatever form it came in and Ava just wasn’t there yet. Still this little group was about as comforting as it could ever get so she’d agreed to it, partially out of a desire to, well, get better at that side. Her nerves hadn’t quite held when it came to her outfit for the evening though and she’d gone for a light blue suit with a lacy white undershirt. Initially she’d been intending to aim for a tight and striking fit but Sara had convinced her a little looser and more casual would be a better idea. She hadn’t said why, exactly, but the loving, teasing smile that had gone with the suggestion had been enough for Ava to trust her.

“Don’t worry, we’ve got a full bar.” Kara said as she walked over with a tumbler of amber nectar in each hand. “And this being Kate it’s exceptionally well stocked.”

There was a pause as both Sara and Ava had a moment of adjustment to the vision that met their eyes. At a glance you could almost think Kara had come as Supergirl… but only for that very first impression. For a start her legs were bare and she hadn’t bothered with boots or shoes. The red skirt was impressively short and barely covered her butt, floating over her skin before hugging her hips so tightly it was clear there was a distinct lack of underwear going on. Further up she wore a practically-skintight blue top that ended just below her breasts to leave her stomach on full display. There was a triple sigh from Sara, Ava and even Kate as all three had a moment of jealous longing at Kara’s ridiculously toned body before they all shook off the spell.

“Now that you should have led with.” Ava said, accepting the glass and carefully pulling the girl of steel into a hug. “How are you Kara?”

“Good. Cape life’s been quiet and no-one’s tried to kidnap Kara Danvers for, oh, at least a month… so can’t complain.” Kara replied with a wink. “You?”

“Less good.” Ava admitted with a sigh. “Washington is… not fun.”

“They still giving you a hard time about the Legends?”

“Little bit.” Ava raised her finger and thumb with a sliver of light shining between the two. “Something about being catastrophically dangerous and succeeding by dumb luck.”

“I thought that was page one of the Legends playbook?”

“Standing right here.” Sara put in.

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing!” Kara pointed out. “I mean, how else do you fix things when you can literally find a… an aircraft carrier facing down a Viking longboat. That sort of thing doesn’t tend to really fit a standard plan of attack.”

“Don’t I know it.” Ava said with a wry smile. “The problem is convincing everyone else of that.”

“Want some help?” Kara offered and she was a little surprised when Ava’s eyes lit up.

“Really? I mean, yeah, that’d be great.”

“Just let me know what you need.” Kara said, slightly puzzled at the eagerness but putting it aside for now. After all they had other, much more enjoyable, business at hand. “Talking of what others need…”

“Yeah, come on Kane, what have you got lined up?” Sara taunted, a prize fighter at the weigh-in trying to get in her opponent’s head. “What vanilla, Ann Summers catalogue nonsense do you think is enough to test me?”

Ava saw Kara wince then turned to Kate… who was smiling. That, Ava thought, wasn’t a good sign.

“Glad you asked.” Kate said casually as she led the little group into the big master bedroom of the suite. There, side by side on the two enormous beds, were two sets of toys laid out like they were the cutlery at a dinner party. Each set had a pair of ankle restraints connected by a long solid steel rod, a pair of wrist cuffs with a simple metal clip to connect them, a very familiar thin dildo along with a matching anal plug and, sitting on a pillow, a virtual reality headset.

“Oh.” Sara said, her eyes going wide.

“The game’s simple.” Kate said getting just a little too close to Sara for comfort. “We get tied up, stuffed front and back then the simulation starts. Same one for both of us. First person to beg for mercy, looses.”

“And the winner gets?” Sara asked, trying to hang on to her bravado despite the sudden twinge of foreboding in her stomach.

“Bragging rights.” Kate said. “Just that. Oh I thought about some complicated setup with our respective others being held hostage so whoever taps dooms them to… I dunno, something unpleasant. But that would be a test of how much we love them wouldn’t it… and that’s never been in question.”

“Not for a minute.” Sara said with a sappy grin at Ava who returned it automatically. 

“So bragging rights only. And this revenge thing stops.” Kara put in. “No matter who wins it stops. And, trust me on this, it will stop unless either of you want to try to get one over on me.”

“No, no that’s fine honey.” Kate said quickly and Sara nodded her own agreement. Getting punished by Kate was annoying but definitely had its upsides. While swapping the Bat for Kara would bring certain other benefits Sara still remembered just how helpless she’d felt the first time she’d sparred with Kara during the Dominator Invasion. She suspected that any punishment from a ticked off Supergirl would likely be considerably worse than anything Kate could dream up.

“So… do we tie each other up or…?” Sara asked and Kate shook her head.

“Why? We’ve got two beautiful blondes here to do that for us.”

Ava actually found herself blushing at the compliment and made a mental note to tell Sara she’d been right. Her girlfriend had warned her that Kate’s compliments tended to be very… effective. Thankfully Sara had also admitted they worked on her too and a sort of blanket pardon had been put in place for reacting to them. Or, indeed, anything else that happened tonight. 

“Work work work, it’s all we ever do.” Kara joked as she offered Ava her hand. “Shall we?”

“Oh I think we shall…” Ava said with an almost predatory grin. They walked forward and pushed their respective partners onto the beds then set about stripping them. There might have been a thought to dragging that out, teasing their loves and making this more foreplay than setup. Any such thought was quickly burned away however by the need to see Kate and Sara squirming, writhing and screaming in pleasure. 

The bondage was straight forward, the wrist cuffs set wide on the headboards and the metal bar between their ankle restraints spreading their legs obscenely wide. Before they pulled the final ropes tight both Ava and Kara worked the sex toys into their respective partners, easing their hips up to let them slip the well-lubricated anal-plugs into their back passages. Once they were sure everything was snug and secure the ankle cuffs were pulled tight, stretching both women out and leaving their respective partners struggling not to drool.

“Wow…” Ava gasped, taking in the sight as if her life depended on it.

“Yeah, that about sums it up.” Kara agreed, a little more at home with such ridiculously beautiful scenes but still fighting to talk in complete sentences. “And there’s one more little surprise to go as well….”

“Wait, what surprise?” Sara asked, suspiciously but before she could make any demands or threats a low, sultry voice broke in from the adjoining bathroom.

“That would be me.”


	9. Chapter 9

Alex Danvers strode into the room dressed head to foot in black. Which, granted, wasn’t that unusual but the leather corset and ludicrously tight latex pants were definitely not DEO issue. Ava had never really bought into the description of someone as ‘striking’ before that moment but it was really the only word to be used to describe the vision stalking towards the bound women. She also quickly mentally amended her assumption of the pants being latex at the distinct lack of the usual squeaking and rustling and decided it was probably some alien-based DEO material that just happened to look like skintight latex. And, knowing Alex, was almost certainly bullet proof.

“Alex? What are….” Sara asked then shut up as she realised, a little belatedly, that there probably wasn’t a good answer to that question that didn’t involve admitting what Kate had done to her.

“Kate asked for my help and before you ask, yes, she told me WHY you’ve been acting like a sex-starved teenager with a crush.” Alex said, rather enjoying playing her part. “She wanted me to stay out of it but I insisted on coming along to watch.”

“Which reminds me….” Kara said, blurring for a moment as she used her speed to bring three big, comfortable chairs into the room facing the beds. “You ready?”

Alex swallowed nervously but she’d known what the price would be when she’d asked for this. That moment of weakness, of pure desire after Kara had finished taking the naked scan and described a little of what Kate had in mind… this was what she’d agreed to for the privilege of being here. As payments went it was actually pretty mild but she was in no doubt how frustrating the evening was going to be… 

She didn’t say anything but sat, imperiously, in the big, comfortable armchair. A moment later there was another blur of motion as Kara went about her business… then Alex was sitting bound so tightly she wasn’t sure she could move more than a centimetre or two in any direction. She tugged experimentally at her bonds then lent in, putting all of her strength behind the effort. There wasn’t so much as an encouraging creak from either rope or chair.

“Oh this is gonna *suck*….” Alex muttered only to be rewarded with a giggle from her sister.

“Probably, but you’re the one that wanted to be here.”

“Uh… too late to change my mind?”

“Yep. But, really, would you want to leave now if you could?”

Alex took another look at the two bound women on the beds and shook her head with a small sigh. “No. No I wouldn’t.”

“So just sit back and enjoy the show.” Kara said before adding with a sly smile. “Not that you’ve got much choice in the matter.” She turned to Ava, taking a moment to check the other woman seemed okay. After all she hadn’t really gotten the chance to do some of the more out there stuff that the rest of the little group had. To Kara’s surprise everything she could see and hear suggested that while Ava was certainly nervous… it appeared to be the good kind of nervous. Excited rather than afraid. 

“Ready?” Kara asked gently and Ava nodded eagerly.

“Oh yeah.” She realised just how quickly she’d replied and blushed. “Sorry, it’s just… I’ve been looking forward to this for what feels like forever!”

“Don’t apologise.” Kara said with a warm smile. “This is *supposed* to be fun, remember? Enjoying it is a good thing.”

“I… yeah, yeah you’re right. Thanks Kara.”

“No problem. Now come on, let’s get this show started so I can see Kate kick your girlfriend’s ass.”

“We’ll see about that!” Ava shot back with a grin. She grabbed the VR visor and gently slipped it on to Sara’s head, making sure it was secure and the built-in headphones covered Sara’s ears. “Come on babe, show her what sexy really is.” On impulse Ava stole a kiss while Sara was, effectively, blindfolded by the visor and she felt her girlfriend’s groan pulse through them both.

“You look good enough to eat.” Kara purred as she slid Kate’s visor into place.

“Later lover, I’ve just got to show this upstart what being built for sex actually means first.”

“Mmm, it’s a date.” Kara moaned, kissing the bound bat before reluctantly pulling back. Her and Ava sat in their own comfy chairs flanking Alex though neither of them were bound. Above Sara and Kate two projectors winked on showing the view from inside the visors so the small audience could keep track of what was going on. Kara glanced at Ava who nodded her agreement and Kara tapped the control to start the trial….


	10. Chapter 10

Kate found herself momentarily thrown as the world melted into focus around her, the simple white walls glowing with a faint light and her own body stretching out across the huge bed. Above her she could see…. Herself, just as she was in real life albeit without the VR visor reflected in a massive mirror designed to let anyone tied on the bed see everything that was going on. It appeared to be mounted at a slight angle to give the most flattering view possible and Kate had a moment to realise just how hot she must look in the real world right now. There was the sound a door opening and Kate craned her neck to see her very own personal sex goddess enter with an ominous smile on her face.

The VR version of Alex Danvers was a near-perfect match to her real life counterpart. The same stunning figure, the same overwhelming presence and the same penetrating eyes with the same wicked gleam that Kate had seen on a few occasions when Alex had known she had the upper hand. Clad in a skintight black catsuit she somehow moved like a supermodel despite the ridiculously large heels of her boots that lifted her up to tower over Kate and further highlight her curves. 

Sara was seeing the exact same image, after all that was the point of this little test… and just like Kate she was struggling not to drool. Her eyes met those of her soon-to-be-tormentor and Sara watched captivated as Alex slinked over and leant down next to her ear.

“You’re going to scream for me.” Alex whispered and both women swallowed hard. Alex hadn’t just leant them her image, she’d recorded the dialogue too… and with a little gentle encouragement from Kara had gone from her usual sexy commanding ways to full on dominatrix. The sheer confidence was intoxicating but the words seemed to be poured from the richest, creamiest chocolate ever made and both Kate and Sara had the same reaction.

“Yes Ma’am.” They breathed and Kara had a small giggling fit partially at the ease with which two ultimate badass women fell into submissive roles but mostly at the embarrassed pride on Alex’s face in the chair next to her. 

In the virtual world Alex casually threw one long leg over her victim and sank down straddling their hips and lying across their bound bodies. Of course there was no way to simulate the sensation… but their minds wanted to accept this reality so badly they’d both swear they could actually feel the redhead against their skin. 

“I’m going to fuck you senseless.” Alex growled into their ears. “You’re going to be filled to bursting and screaming my name as your entire body shakes with pleasure. And you’re just going to keep cuming until you beg for mercy. I’m going to reduce you to screaming whores, nothing more than fuck toys for my amusement.”

Ava’s jaw dropped open and she couldn’t help looking at the real Alex in the chair beside her in shock. Beyond her Kara turned with an evil grin on her face.

“Thing about Alex… she’s always been fantastic at everything she’s put her mind to.” Kara said smugly and with more than a hint of pride. Alex herself blushed but she had to admit that Kara had a point. She’d been nervous as hell about this but after hearing and seeing Kate and Sara react to her virtual avatar now all that was gone leaving behind a burning erotic need in her chest.

“Normally I’d ease you into this but given you’re such a shameless slut I think we’ll skip the warm up.” Sara and Kate both groaned at the threat but both were also struggling to keep still, the temptation to try and get a little more stimulation from the slim dildos inside them growing with every passing second. Not that it was much of a temptation for long as ‘Alex’ knelt between their spread thighs and smoothly slid three fingers into their waiting cores.

The dildos responded instantly, inflating out to give a remarkable simulation of the virtual movement. Instantly two groans ripped through the air as Kate and Sara moved together, gasping as they both suddenly felt Alex probing their soaking depths with her fingers. She was far from gentle too, working up a rapid pace in just a few seconds. It hurt a little… but both women didn’t mind playing rough and considering the situation it only added to the experience. 

The real Alex was watching wide-eyed as the two bound contestants started to respond to the stimulation, their hips rolling and backs arching as far as the restraints permitted. Both were clearly more than willing to buy in to the fantasy and both were just as clearly loving what was being done to them. The images on the screens above them were taken from a floating camera that moved around the virtual space, showing off the action as effectively as the highest quality adult movie… which wasn’t helping Alex at all!

She found herself quietly panting as her body sang out to actually be the one doing what her avatar was inflicting on her willing victims. Her fingers curled of their own accord, imagining what those velvety depths would feel like, how good it would be to find those special places that could pull such wonderful music from the bound beauties.

Kara grinned but made sure to keep her face turned towards Kate. She knew exactly what Alex was going through, hell Kate had done something similar to her on more than one occasion. Though, in those cases, it had usually been Kate putting on a show while tormenting Kara with just enough stimulation to drive her crazy, not enough to bring her off and nowhere near enough freedom to do anything about it. Kara genuinely didn’t know if the hands-off version Alex was currently enduring was better or worse but was fairly sure she didn’t want to find out!

Ava, meanwhile, was staring with blatant lust at Sara’s spread body as she tried to commit every moment of this to memory. For all the wonderful things Sara had shown her over the last few years they’d both been content to keep their bedroom activities limited to just the two of them. This… this was something entirely new and to Ava’s surprise she was actually okay with it. After all she knew full well who Sara was going to go home with at the end of the evening and this was a side of her lover she’d never even dreamt she’d see. She found her hand drifting of its own accord down to her waist, fingers teasing the top of her suit pants. 

“Ava…” Kara’s voice was whisper-quiet but clearly designed to attract her attention. Ava looked across Alex’s bound body and saw the younger Danvers looking straight at her. Once Kara was sure she had the other blonde’s attention she winked and let her own fingers slip beneath the waistband of her skirt, knuckles pushing against the tight fabric. “It’s okay if you want to…” 

Ava blushed so hard she was sure she had no blood left anywhere else in her body… but of course Kara would have picked up on her excitement. To a nose that could track down someone’s scent from the other side of the country what would a little sexual excitement be from five foot away? Hesitantly she let her hand slip beneath the fabric, fingertips running across her sex but with the oddly reassuring barrier of her panties in the way. She let out a small whimper that - while she’d never tell the other woman - Kara thought was astonishingly cute.

“Oh come on…” Alex groaned in frustration as she realised the full horror of what she’d let herself in for. Not only was she bound and helpless, not only was she watching… herself, when you got right down to it, dominating two beautiful women but she was quite literally the only person in the room completely unable to do anything about the effects the sights and sounds of the evening were having on her.

Her thoughts on how unfair that was were suddenly reinforced as Sara let out a cry of ecstasy and came in a rush, jerking in her bonds. She’d been trying to hold back the pleasure building within her and had managed it well… until she’d reached a tipping point and everything hit her at once. The cry was met with a groan of desire from Ava who actually made to get out of her chair for a moment before remembering why they were here. Still at that moment she wanted nothing more than to kiss Sara Lance and she didn’t give a damn who saw.

The virtual Alex pulled her hand away and greedily sucked her fingers clean, pulling another groan from Sara and a matching echo from both Ava and Alex herself, albeit for different reasons. For a moment the fingers returned to Sara’s pussy as the virtual Alex whispered in Sara’s ear.

“You taste incredible… I’m gonna need a lot more of that before I’m done with you! But we both know you can take more than this…”

“Yes Ma’am.” Sara gasped, licking her lips and actually pushing herself up as best she could, so caught in the moment she was trying to kiss the virtual figure. The mocking laugh she got in return sent a fresh wave of desire through her which was perfectly timed for ‘Alex’ pushing a pre-lubricated anal plug up her back passage. The slim plug already nestled in place did its duty, inflating to match the actions Sara was seeing and the mew of protest had far too much enjoyment in it to fool anyone in the room. The plug started vibrating and Sara’s head shook slowly from side to side as she tried - and failed - to get used to the new stimulation.

Suddenly Kate let loose with her first orgasm of the night having made the same mistake as Sara. Trying to hold back her enjoyment had just let it build up and when the damn broke she had no hope. The same sequence played out on her screen but Kara noticed - with a little pride and a knowing smile - that Kate’s response to the inflating plug was somewhat different. Where Sara was trying to adjust to the intruder Kate immediately groaned in pleasure and her hips started to roll as she tried to get more from the buzzing, thrumming toy. 

“Holy shit…” Alex, the real Alex, gasped as she took in the scene. What she was doing to these women left her breathless… and it wasn’t even her doing it!

“That my wife…” Kara teased and she let her voice slide into pure seduction. “Treat her right and she’s just the sexiest woman alive. And you, Alex Danvers, are treating her riiiiiiiigggght…”

“Kara!” Alex gasped but it was more a note of pleading than anything angry. Alex had maybe half an inch of movement in her hips and she was using every last bit of it, tiny useless thrusts as she tried to find something, anything to rub against. But Kara had done her job expertly and Alex couldn’t even bring her thighs closer together to get a little extra friction from the skintight pants. 

“Oh fuck Alex…” The groan of desire seemed to reach out and grab every ear in the room, racing straight down to something primal. Alex almost sobbed from frustration as Kate started to writhe in her bonds, the dominatrix above her having added a forth finger to the assault on her pussy. The vibe had dutifully inflated to match and Kate’s jaw was hanging open as she basked in feeling so full. It was a wonderful blend of pain and pleasure that sparked something buried deep within her. Kara, of course, knew that place intimately and Kate had made sure to add it to the program. After all she didn’t want Sara to accuse her later of making things easy on herself.

Sara, in contrast, was gasping at the same sensations ripping through her toned body. She, too, loved being pushed like this… but she’d held back a little with Ava, not wanting to go too far too fast and scare her. Sure they’d been building up and getting more adventurous with every passing week but even so she wasn’t as used to probing - or, more accurately, being probed - these levels and it was rapidly pushing her to her second peak. 

In what turned out to be a fatal mistake for Sara a stray thought slammed into her libido. This was only the second orgasm of the night… what the fuck did Kate have lined up to keep pushing them on? The possibilities danced in front of her eyes and shoved her mercilessly over the edge. This time the cry of pleasure was a full-blown scream and before it could fade it was joined by a matching harmony from Kate, the two women bouncing through their orgasms almost as one. 

This time Alex offered her slick fingers to her victim and both women actually opened their mouths to accept them before realising that couldn’t happen. Still the watching trio saw tongues lick lips hungrily and no-one was in any doubt they’d have been more than happy to taste that particular offering. 

“Enough?” Alex asked in a breathy, husky tone that robbed conscious thought from all four of the other women in the room.

“No!” Kate and Sara said the word together.

“Beg.”

“Please Alex, please give me more, make me your personal fuck toy.” Sara said in her best seductive tones.

“Please mistress, fill me up again, fuck me senseless!” Kate begged, her hips rolling seductively.

“Do you want to scream….” Alex put such a wave of pure control and temptation into the last word that even Kara groaned in desire.

“Yes! Yes please make me scream, I want to, I need to!” Both women said virtually the same words, their eagerness clear.

“Even if it breaks you?”

“Yes!” Sara cried, wanting to be fucked more than anything else in the world right now.

“You won’t.”Kate said in equally seductive tones. It could have been challenging… but Kate was in full blown submissive mode now and it came out as reassurance to the woman controlling her.

“You may regret that…” Alex said with a purr of satisfaction. She reached up to her throat and tapped the collar of the catsuit. Instantly it melted away, running smoothly off her astonishing curves to leave her naked in front of them. Naked, that is, save for a large strap-on cinched around her hips.

“Oh fuck me….” Ava breathed, drinking in the sight. “God if you weren’t tied up right now Alex….”

“Not… helping!” Alex groaned. She was so turned on breathing was becoming erotic. The feel of her restraints tightening against her with every breath, the slight movement of the rope against her body… 

“Oh yeah, we’d all be lining up for you.” Kara said seductively. Alex turned wide-eyes on her sister… but couldn’t spot any teasing in her expression. She seemed serious and just for a moment, for one wild, crazy moment Alex considered Kara as if she were a stranger. Those beautiful eyes, that perfect figure, those tempting, inviting lips and the flawless complexion flushed with excitement and longing…

“You first.” Alex growled, wanting to let Kara know that she wasn’t shocked by the blatant come-on while trying to hide the fact she was speaking the absolute truth. Kara smiled and leant in, for all the world looking like she was about to kiss the bound woman… only to whisper in her ear.

“But you’re all tied up so we can’t.”

It was the pout that did it, Alex thought much, much later. A mix of devastatingly cute and, somehow, irresistibly erotic. She let out a cry of frustration and tugged at her bonds with such force she thought for a moment she might actually break out. But the ropes held and after a few seconds her strength failed leaving her gasping and helpless before Kara’s amused look.

“Guess I’ll have to do it myself.” Kara said and for a moment hope filled Alex’s heart. A hope that was quickly dashed as Kara made a show of letting the hand that she’d been teasing herself with slide between her legs and slip inside of her soaking core. Alex actually heard the moment her sister penetrated herself and the look on Alex’s face was so scandalised and betrayed that Kara couldn’t help but laugh right alongside her groan.

“Oh damn it…” Ava moaned from Alex’s right side and the bound redhead turned just in time to see a repeat performance from the other statuesque blonde. Ava, thankfully, had her eyes closed as if not quite willing to acknowledge what she was doing so Alex was spared another penetrating stare… but the sheer bliss on Ava’s face wasn’t really any help in that regards.


	11. Chapter 11

Desperate, Alex turned back to the show on the beds in front of her. Unfortunately she was just in time to see her digital self slide the large strap-on smoothly but quickly into Kate’s body, Sara’s virtual Alex being a few seconds ahead of Kate’s and already pounding the bound assassin to fresh ecstatic heights. Kate’s entire body shuddered as the vibe tucked inside her simulated the motion then she groaned in delight as it started to ripple, inflating along its length as her Alex started to slide in and out of her. 

It was then that the little part of Alex that was always observing the world realised the contest was already over! She knew exactly who was going to win… even if it looked like that moment could be days or weeks away. The knowledge hit her like a cool wave and she felt oddly proud of herself. Unfortunately the refreshing coolness quickly gave way to a fresh pulse of desire as she saw both bound women writhing in their bonds… but she also knew she was right!

Sara was fighting what was happening. Oh she was certainly enjoying it but something in her refused to just give in and accept being used this way. Even as Alex watched fascinated she saw the signs. Her muscles strained as she tried to stay still, her hips twitched as they couldn’t quite resist temptation and, most noticeably, she was almost silent, her lips clamped together and just the faintest moans escaping. But it was all in vain, that much was clear. The devices working so hard to please her were going to win… but thanks to her efforts each delicious orgasm came a little harder, took a little more out of her than it needed to.

In contrast Kate looked like there was nowhere she’d rather be. Well, possibly on Kara’s face a little traitorous voice whispered in Alex’s mind and she immediately cursed it for the additional mental image that she really didn’t need right now. Where Sara moved jerkily and with clear reluctance Kate glided smoothly on top of the ocean of pleasure being forced upon her. If Sara was fighting it and trying to assert herself Kate had surrendered after that first climax and was just enjoying every single moment. Her cries, groans and screams were clear and joyful as her scent flooded the room and every last drop of pleasure was accepted gleefully with the minimum of exertion. 

She was going to win… the question was, how long could Sara last before it became too much? With the VR visor in place and headphones over their ears neither woman would know what the other was doing so it became a battle of their own will and stamina. That could take a while… and Alex wasn’t sure she could sit her and watch, bound and helpless, without completely loosing her mind.

To her left there was a soft cry as Kara reached her first climax of the night followed not long after by a stream of moans and swearing on her right as Ava caught up. To her surprise Alex found herself suddenly close to tears from the sheer frustration and unfairness of it all! She couldn’t even safe word out as she’d been foolish enough to let her big sister side take over and confidently assure Kara she’d never need one for something so… so silly as this. 

“Hey.” Kara whispered the word in Alex’s ear and the bound redhead would have leapt from the chair in shock if the knots weren’t so damned good. “Want to know a secret?”

What Alex wanted, right then, was to have a hand free to both relieve some of the tension ravaging her body and throttle Kara for being entirely too good at this! Instead she just nodded, eyes still fixed on Sara as the assassin let out a small sob of need, the virtual Alex leaving her strap-on buried to the hilt for a good twenty, thirty seconds as Sara bounced ineffectually for that last little piece of stimulation. 

“When this is all over… Sara and Ava have a room on the floor below. Kate and I are going to snuggle up surrounded by the scent of sex. And you….”

“Don’t.” Alex groaned and the single word was the most heartfelt piece of begging Kara had ever heard from her sister. “Don’t tease me….”

“I’m not.” Kara whispered softly. “I’m going to fly you to the penthouse of the Park Royale two blocks away where Kelly should be checking in right about… now.”

“W… what?”

“We asked her to come in to town as a surprise for you. We were going to keep it to the end… but it looked like you needed to know now.”

“I… Kelly? My Kelly?”

“Will be waiting for you.” Kara smiled against Alex’s earlobe. “Though I’m pretty sure she’s not going to be ready for you to be quite this turned on.”

Alex felt her own smile grow and an odd feeling overtook her. The thought of getting out of this chair and, courtesy of a quick Kryptonian-assisted flight, into Kelly’s arms just a few seconds later made the fires burning within her feel like volcanoes. She wanted that more than anything she’d ever wanted in her life right now. Yet… at the same time… somehow the wait was bearable now. The frustration was still there, in fact it was worse than ever, but she knew there was a point to it, a reason to bear it… and Alex Danvers was nothing if not goal-orientated. 

“Thanks Kara.” She breathed as, just like Kate, she gave herself over to the experience. The sights, sounds and scents surrounding her rose up stronger and more demanding than ever but now they were all fuelling her excitement and she wanted more. The helplessness became part of the scene and it became almost relaxing, the need to fight replaced with acceptance and enjoyment of her predicament along with a deep, unbreakable trust in the people around her.

Kara could have laughed herself silly as she watched her sister slip into something perilously close to sub-space content and even eager to suffer - at least a little - in exchange for having her agency removed. Kara resisted the temptation though, not wanting to spoil the moment for Alex. That could come much, much later… which, now that Kara thought about it, was a great description of the redhead’s current situation! She glanced over at Ava who was once again watching Sara as if hypnotised, her fingers moving rhythmically beneath her suit, her breath coming in short, sharp gasps. Slowly, seemingly without realising it, the statuesque blonde was becoming more and more caught up in the moment. 

Satisfied that the two women next to her were doing just fine Kara returned her attention to the two contestants writhing on the beds in front of her. She, too, had come to the same conclusion as Alex and wondered how long Sara would last before breaking. Of course Kara had something of an advantage when it came to judging someone’s physical condition… but she resisted the temptation. Quite aside from anything else using her x-ray vision when there was such a stunning figure on display for her enjoyment seemed almost sacrilegious!


	12. Chapter 12

It took almost an hour of non-stop pounding from the vibrators to push Kate and Sara close to their limits. Hardly surprising, Kara thought, after all they were both in phenomenal shape and seemed built to fuck. But even so it had taken longer than expected for her to pick up the first faint whine of protest from Sara. Only her super hearing let her notice it but a few minutes later, after a particularly brutal orgasm tore through the assassin, everyone in the room (bar Kate thanks to the headphones) was in on the secret.

“Mmmmmm…. Oh… oh no… no…. Not….. noooooo.” Sara protested as on-screen the virtual Alex gave an evil grin and slid her strap-on all the way out of Sara’s body, repositioning to enter her a little further down…. 

“You’ve been having far too much fun my little slut…” Alex whispered viciously. “Time to hear you scream.” 

Without any more warning or build-up Alex ripped the much smaller plug from Sara’s ass and buried the strap-on hard into the now vacant hole. At the same instant Alex slid three fingers smoothly inside Sara’s soaked and twitching pussy. The toys dutifully replicated the action and the scream was equal parts pleasure, pain, protest and pleading. It melded with Kate’s cry as yet another orgasm overtook the brunette to leave the audience gasping as they watched spellbound. Kate’s orgasm turned out to be the same point in the program as Sara had just reached and on the screen above Kate’s bed her Alex repeated the action… only when she rammed the strap-on home the cry was pure, sinful lust with no note of protest to be found. Kate’s legs flexed and tightened, as if desperate to wrap around hips that didn’t technically exist and pull her tormentor even closer, force the intruder a little bit deeper inside her.

“Oh fuck yes Alex…” Kate moaned, her lips clearly desperate to kiss the vision currently screwing her body into shattering ecstasy.

“Alex no… please…. Too much….” Sara gasped, her head shaking from side to side as her ‘Alex’ added a forth finger, her thumb rubbing roughly at Sara’s clit. The scream was instant as the vibrator and its little clit massager copied the movement and made it real, sending Sara bursting into yet another climax. This time the sounds of pleasure were mixed with gasps that seemed on the verge of sobs. Her body shook and recovering seemed hard… not that it made any difference. If anything it seemed to spur the virtual figure on to greater efforts, the vibrations increasing and the dildos visibly moving in and out such was the force of their thrusting motion.

“Please….” Sara moaned even as Kate cried out in delight next to her. She, too, was experiencing the full force of the toys tucked so securely inside her but it seemed to have the opposite effect, sending her spiralling up up up…

“More!” Kate demanded though there was a definite pleading edge to the word which was neatly proven a moment later. “Please Mistress, more! Faster…. harder…. more… please!” 

“Holy shit…” Alex, the real Alex, breathed and her eyes were like dinner plates as she stared at Kate’s lithe naked figure moving not to escape but to try and let the toys move in that little deeper, touch her that little bit harder. No wonder this woman could keep up with a Krpytonian!

Sara gave a wordless cry as one more orgasm tore through her leaving her panting and shuddering as, on screen, the virtual Alex Danvers gave her a cruel smile - that all on its own sent Ava over the edge of what felt like her thousandth orgasm - as she crouched down a little and started to work her thumb inside Sara’s throbbing, abused pussy.

“NO! Mercy! Mercy mercy mercy!” Sara called, the thought of another round of orgasms driven by that excuritiating, wonderful mix of pain, pleasure and humiliation too much. Instantly her simulation changed, the virtual Alex pulling away and throwing the strap-on into the far corner of the room. In a moment she’d slid on to the bed alongside Sara and had wrapped her in an embrace, her lips brushing Sara’s ear as she whispered how proud she was of her, how amazing she’d been and what a spectacular sight she’d made cuming over and over and over again.

Of course that was just in the virtual world but in the real one things were moving almost as quickly. Ava had, much to her embarrassment, found herself in the throes of another climax brought on by the sight of a very naked Alex Danvers about to fist Ava’s girlfriend. Kara, always watching out for those she cared about, stepped in, carefully easing the toys out of Sara’s tired body making sure not to accidentally touch anywhere she shouldn’t. By the time she’d finished Ava had come down from her high and slid on to the bed beside Sara, mirroring the virtual Alex Danvers. She wrapped her arms around her lover and started to whisper her own words into Sara’s ear as she eased the VR visor from Sara’s head.

For the blonde assassin it was the best way she could imagine to return to reality. The simulation faded away to be replaced by the warm, vibrant presence of Ava Sharpe, the voice telling her how proud they were of what she’d done becoming that of her girlfriend and that happy smile as the taller woman held her close while Kara gently eased Sara’s wrists and ankles free of the restraints. 

The peaceful moment was broken by another cry of delight from Kate and every eye turned to look at the screen above her. She’d just taken Alex’s hand to the wrist and her eyes were practically rolling back into her head with pleasure.

“Shouldn’t we stop it…” Ava said, confused.

“I lost, after all.” Sara added in a bemused but happy tone. “She won.”

All eyes turned to Kara who paused for a long, tension-building second before grinning. “Nah, let her finish. After all it’s one hell of a show!”

Over the next ten minutes Sara started coming back to herself as Alex watched the screen in fascinated horror. Her virtual doppelgänger was being positively brutal now, not giving the tattooed beauty time to recover before pushing her limits still further… but somehow Kate seemed to draw off it all, clearly having the time of her life. Naturally she wouldn’t know that Sara had quit so going as long as she could was in her best interests… but Alex couldn’t help wishing that, maybe in some other reality, it was actually her driving Kate Kane on not just her avatar.

“How long have you been tied up?”

The question made Alex jump… or would have if she had the freedom to get her ass off the chair. While she’d been focused on Kate, Sara and Ava had made their way silently to either side of her chair and were now so close she could swear she could hear their heartbeats. 

“From the start.” Alex said a little dreamily. She was still half in sub-space and the blissful freedom of captivity was an addictive high. “I wanted to watch, this was the price.”

“And she’s got a special someone waiting to help relieve her… tension.” Kara put in with her best Rocky Horror impression. Sara laughed quietly and shook her head. 

“Well we wouldn’t want to get in the way of that would we? But… can we at least say thank you for your part in all this?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Alex agreed only half paying attention so was caught a little by surprise when Sara leant in, cupped her chin and gently, sweetly kissed her. It wasn’t anywhere close to being even vaguely platonic yet - in what was a first for Alex’s experiences with the assassin - it wasn’t entirely sexual. Instead the kiss seemed to float in some wonderful middle ground where desire mixed with trust, acceptance and protection. 

“Thank you.” Sara whispered and before Alex could think of anything beyond a trite ‘you’re welcome’ in response Ava had taken Sara’s place! The same sweet kiss followed, albeit a little more tentative but no less powerful for it. 

“Yes, thank you.” Ava said and the look on her face was the softest Alex had ever seen the tall blonde wear. It was only then that the little bit of Alex Danvers that wasn’t floating around in fluffy pink clouds noticed the two were holding hands, had been ever since they’d moved in front of her actually. She smiled a small private smile and glanced at Kara who returned the look with a wink. Yes, Ava was definitely starting to see the upside of being part of these wild nights…

Which, as it turned out, was what still lay before Kate Kane. To the collective astonishment of the rest of the room she lasted almost another hour before succumbing. Her body moved in a way that was damn near hypnotic, smoothly accepting everything and anything that the virtual Alex chose to do to her. Once or twice, so quietly that only Kryptonian ears could hear, Kate called Kara’s name as she came, the fantasy slipping just for a moment… Or was it, Kara wondered to herself from her seat beside her sister. What twisted, wonderful thoughts were playing in the mind of her wife… maybe involving both the Danvers sisters? She wouldn’t be in the least bit surprised and while very much not something Kara would want to pursue in real life she had to admit that here and now it was an… intense thought.

That intensity wasn’t helped by the people around her. While Alex was still on cloud nine her happy moans as she found yet another reminder of how thoroughly she was bound had become intermixed with little groans and sighs of frustration. Which was understandable given the show Kate was putting on but even so it was a layer Kara was struggling to ignore.

Downright impossible to ignore was the naked Sara Lance curled up with a still-clothed Ava Sharpe on the other bed. They’d been relatively well-behaved, probably owing to even Sara’s appetite for sex having been at least temporarily satisfied. So they’d settled for gentle touches, long, tender kisses and the occasional running commentary on Kate whenever she built to another climax which seemed to be more and more more frequent. 

None of that was doing Kara’s self control any good at all and she decided that if Kate hadn’t quit in another twenty minutes she’d take more direct action. As it happened less than five minutes later Kate made that decision for her. 

On-screen ‘Alex’ had left her strap-on buried deep inside Kate’s ass and was busy pounding her sex with her hand, thumb and all, filling the brunette to the limit. Both the vibrator and anal plug were fully inflated and rippling so hard that even as big as they were they were still managing to move in and out of Kate’s straining body. Her mouth was open in a silent scream of ecstasy… but it was one balanced on the knife edge of pain and pleasure. Worse - or, possibly, better, Kate was never quite sure - she was overloaded to the point the orgasms were just running into one another now. She couldn’t tell where one ended and the next began, her muscles always tense, always straining as the release just got swallowed up by the next peak. 

“Mercy.” Kate whispered. “Please Mistress…. Mercy.”

As with Sara everything stopped immediately and the virtual Alex started the same after care. Kara went to help Kate back to the real world and hesitated at Alex’s soft voice next to her.

“Kara, let me help?”

Just for a moment Kara wondered what she should do. Would Alex just try and jump Kate there and then, desperate for some relief from the constant teasing and denial once she was released from her bondage? Would it take the edge off for her reunion with Kelly? She glanced at Alex’s face and one look at her eyes convinced Kara to snap the ropes in a blur of super speed. She moved over and eased Kate’s tired body from its bonds then felt a shift from the mattress.

She looked over and found Alex stretched out alongside Kate, mirroring her avatar perfectly. She had her lips next to Kate’s ear and was whispering the same words. Kara saw Kate shiver at the warm breath completing the illusion and smiled as she reached out and lifted the visor clear of her wife’s face.

The beaming smile as Kate saw Alex really there and taking care of her was like seeing the sun come up and Kara was glad she’d waited to make sure she caught whatever Kate’s reaction had been. She slipped into place on the other side of the bed, her soft hands sliding over aching muscles, her lips caressing Kate’s ear as she whispered of her pride and love for her wife. The moment Kate could move her arms without them protesting she carefully wrapped both Danvers sisters in a hug and held them to her like two parts of a slightly odd blanket.

“Did… did I…?”

“You did.” Kara said, almost bursting with pride. She dropped her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “And by a lot too.”

“Yay.” Kate said with such a blissed-out and silly grin anyone walking in the room at that moment would have been forgiven for assuming she was on a monumental high. Which, in fairness, she was… just one fuelled by raw pleasure rather than anything pharmaceutical.

“Hey…” Sara said, her voice low and husky as she slithered carefully out of Ava’s arms to kneel on the floor so she was level with Kate’s head. Kara shuffled down a little to let Kate see those familiar brilliant blue eyes. 

“Hey.” Kate replied with a dopey smile. 

“You win.” Sara said simply and rolled Kate towards her for the same gentle kiss she’d given Alex, albeit this one had a slightly more submissive edge to it. When they broke apart it took Sara a moment to realised what was different.

“Oh, sorry Kara!”

“No problem!” Kara’s voice was a little muffled but she sounded delighted. As well she might, when Kate had been rolled over Kara had been at chest level and was now enjoying lightly lapping at the soft mound of flesh presented so perfectly to her lips. Kate laughed and looked over her shoulder.

“Uh, Alex, little help here?”

“Sure.” Alex said with a grin that Kate knew meant trouble. Sure enough Alex reached out… and rolled Kate further towards Kara, pushing down to really trap her sister under the beautiful brunette. The groan of frustration and delight from the Kryptonian was proof positive that there was still a little more fun to be had this night. Reluctantly Alex helped Kate roll on to her back leaving Kara gasping for more. 

“Alright, this is wonderful but if I don’t get my wife to myself in the next ten minutes I’m going to tie all of you to the furniture.” Kara said as she tried to keep her own burning, desperate need in check.

“And do what?”

All eyes turned in shock to Ava who was blushing but returned the looks. “Purely out of academic interest of course.”

Kara laughed and lifted herself into the air, her eyes glowing red and her very best dominant look firmly in place. “See who can scream loudest.” She said in a voice that seemed to wrap itself around something deep and primal in the soul before giving it a hard yank. Every throat swallowed in unison and to Kara’s slight surprise it was Sara who became the voice of reason.

“Trust me sweetie, that’s not a game you want to play.” She said, wrapping herself around Ava and kissing her deeply. “Besides I’ve got my own ideas to reward you for tonight…”

“Here.” Kara tossed Sara a key card. “Suite one floor down and at the far end of the building. Should be champagne, strawberries, chocolate and a few other goodies waiting for you.”

“You really do think of everything!” Sara said but Kara shook her head.

“Nope, this one’s on Kate.”

“The idea or the choc…”

“Sara.”

“Alright, we’re going…. Uh, I can borrow this robe, right?”

“I don’t think the hotel will mind.” Kara said with a grin. “Though anyone you see on the way might wish you hadn’t.”

Sara laughed, swung herself up to her feet and half led, half-dragged Ava towards the door. She had her usual confident spring back in her step, her body clearly having mostly recovered from the trial she’d put it through. 

“Come on love, if my mouth isn’t between your thighs in the next five minutes I’m gonna explode.”

Ava gave a predatory grin. “Well we can’t have that… especially as it’s my turn to… explode.”


	13. Chapter 13

The two practically ran into the hallway and Kara shook her head fondly as the door shut. “Right, two down! Come on Alex, Kelly’s going to be ready to kill me if I don’t get you over there like now!”

Alex smiled and nodded agreement but held up a hand as Kara went to scoop her up. 

“Just before you do… have I ever said how perfect you two are for each other?”

“Once or twice.” Kate told her with a soft smile.

“Well you are. And thank you for tonight. I’m going to kill you for torturing me like that but thank you.”

“Just don’t make it a running contest or anything, we’ve only just finished one of those!” Kate winked and gestured around her at the remains of the contest. “Unless, of course, you want to take on the champ.”

“Not unless I can substitute in my sister.” Alex said with a wicked grin. “She’d take you down in a heartbeat Kate Kane.”

“I’m trying to but you’re still here!” Kara protested and ignored any further stalling, sweeping Alex up into her arms and heading for the big floor-to-ceiling window. 

“Aww, what’s the matter, frustrated?” Alex teased and instantly regretted it as Kara lifted from the floor and let her whole body start gently vibrating. Vibrations which, naturally, passed through her arms and into Alex, arrowing straight to her core.

“Oh come on!” Alex protested. “Isn’t this just frustrating you too?”

“Yes, but it’s worth it.” Kara said, sticking her tongue out at her disbelieving sister. “Be right back Kate, don’t you dare put anything on!”

“Yes Ma’am!”

****

Kelly had found herself increasingly nervous as time went by. She’d been fine with Alex going along to watch the show and they’d even talked about Kelly herself joining in. But right at the end she hadn’t quite been able to work up the courage to say yes. After all Alex, Kara, Kate and Sara were superheroes! They were used to be being brave, facing the unknown with confidence. Ava, too, was a full-blown Legend these days and had never exactly been short on guts.

Not that Kelly wasn’t brave of course. She liked to think she was well travelled and worldy-wise, her army days giving her more than enough experience at getting through awful situations. But that was just it… this wasn’t an awful situation at all, quite the opposite. A night of pleasure, trust and beauty shared between friends. It sounded fantastic and of course she’d be there with Alex which made everything a hundred times better anyway. It sounded perfect! But there was that nagging voice in the back of her mind, the one that worried about who she was deep down these days. Between her military service and spending most of her professional life since trying to help people with trauma she just wasn’t sure how she’d react to that environment and the last thing she wanted was to spoil anything for the others.

So she’d stayed away. When Alex had told her Kate had agreed to give her a copy of the recordings from the VR device Kelly had zeroed in on that immediately. It sounded like a perfect way to see how she’d react to Alex - her Alex - doing something with someone else, especially as she wasn’t really doing anything at all. And they could watch it together with the redhead making her feel good as only Alex Danvers could. Then, who knew, maybe next time…

But next next time seemed a long, long way away now as the minutes ticked by. She kept having to stomp down little treacherous thoughts about Alex finding one of them more interesting than her. Which was absolutely ridiculous as Kelly knew full well that Alex had zero interest in anyone but Kelly Olsen. That had been made abundantly clear every night since they’d first hooked up. Still… a naked Kate Kane could turn anyone’s head. And Sara was smoking hot plus, of course, technically an ex for Alex so there had to be *some* chemistry between them. Ava was basically a model in a business suit and Kara… yeah she was technically Alex’s sister but come on, how long would that hold up with such temptation floating around…

It was right in the middle of that last thought that there was a gentle click from the balcony door. Kelly looked up and had to blink aside a very odd moment as the thought of Kara as irresistible temptress smashed into the reality of the woman standing in front of her in a very short red skirt, mid-riff bearing top and a hungry gleam in her eyes. Thankfully the moment passed very quickly as Kelly’s gaze slid to Alex and she forgot how to breathe.

Alex was staring at Kelly like she was the last glass of water in the middle of a desert. The moment she felt solid ground beneath her feet she stalked forward, actually pushing Kara aside as she swept Kelly into her arms. The kiss had Kelly seeing sparks and was rather brief as she suddenly realised she really had forgotten to breathe when she’d seen Kara and air was an issue! As they burst apart Alex turned her head slightly in Kara’s general direction.

“Thanks, go be with Kate now.” Alex growled, licking her lips as she watched the rise and fall of Kelly’s breasts in their silk cage.

“Have fun.” Kara said with just the right amount of bratty smugness to guarantee that Kelly was in for a wild time. “Kelly… good luck!” And with that the girl of steel was gone, leaving behind an Alex-shaped mound of sexual tension and a stunned Kelly who couldn’t believe what was happening as Alex literally scooped her up and ran to the bed. The last coherent thought that Kelly had as Alex pinned her down and leaned in for another mind-melting kiss was that maybe next time wasn’t so far away after all…

****

Kate squeaked in surprise as Kara shot through the balcony door - closing it behind her naturally - and finished her flight lying on top of her wife. Somehow Kara managed not to savage the beautiful woman below her as, in fairness, Kara had at least been able to give herself some release while watching the show unlike her poor sister. 

“Come here often?” Kate asked with a raised eyebrow even as her hips twitched at the warmth and weight of Kara on top of her.

“As often as you’ll let me.” Kara replied huskily. “How’re you feeling?”

Kate laughed and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. “Oh I’m feeling fantastic my love. But I suspect what you actually mean is ‘do I feel up to pleasuring you’, yes?”

“Yes. That one.”

“Kara, I could be an inch from death and that thought alone would keep me going all night.”

“Awwwww, charmer.” Kara paused for a second then winked at the woman pinned beneath her. “Though let’s not test that.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Talking of which…” Kara said “You did win the contest, there should be a prize….”

“There was! Seeing Sara Lance admit I beat her at sex.” Kate sounded so smug when she said it that Kara couldn’t help laughing.

“Yes, but more than that… what sounds good to you right now? The moon? I can get it for you…”

“No, I… wait, the moon, really?”

“Of course! I’d need the Kryptonite-proof suit, a really long rope and a couple of days to tow it back but if you want it I’ll get it. You have to deal with the tidal waves though.”

“Mmmmm, that sounds good.”

“What, the moon?”

“No you dork.” Kate laughed, her hands sliding down to wrap around Kara’s hips. “You get this wonderful body sitting astride my face and I’ll deal with tidal waves all night long.”

Kara broke into a big grin and raised her hands to the hem of her little midriff-bearing shirt only for Kate to grab her wrist. 

“No… leave it on for a bit. Please?”

“Really?”

“Hey I already beat Sara Lance tonight.” Kate said with a challenging look that threatened to set Kara’s toes on fire. “Let’s see if I can add Supergirl to the list!”

Kara laughed and spun in the air over Kate, taking her time to let Kate soak in the sight of Kara’s lean body and spectacular curves as she slid into position. The last thing Kara saw before her world turned into bright lights and waves of pleasure was Kate’s grinning face as the short red skirt came down to swallow her….

**Author's Note:**

> Well this one ended up being a wee bit longer than expected! Did think about splitting it into two but the Sara that lives in my head threatened violence so you get it all in one hit ;-)
> 
> A quick note about future instalments. I've been playing around a little with the intended order and this can have unintended consequences. Specifically I was planning on putting the first of a two part wedding anniversary story up next week. However that'd make two monumentally explicit stories on the bounce with slightly similar themes so, instead, expect next week to be a bit more of a fun adventure assuming I can write it in time! 
> 
> Hope everyone's doing well out there and if you're in the UK let's make sure we've got enough tea to survive the blizzard of snow and ice that's almost upon us. Or, as it's known in Canada, a brisk fall day.


End file.
